Duellist League
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Pegasus has created a new type of tournament, something Yugi and his friends have never seen before. Can Yugi escape Atem's long shadow and forge his own destiny and maybe win the heart of the woman he loves? New places to explore, old enemies to face and an ancient evil bubbling in the background, some things never change.
1. Battle Stage 0: A Hikari's Choice

**Author's Note: Welcome to the Duellist League, after a long hiatus from writing here I've decided to return to have one final glorious (possibly) run before either moving into publishable content or giving up writing for good. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Note: Special Thanks to www. yugiohcardguide. com & the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia ( .com) for the Decks used in this story.**

**Battle Stage 0: A Hikari's Choice**

**Location: Domino, Japan Date: April 25**

"We'll be on in a minute Mr. Crawford." A voice in the blackness beyond the stage lights called out to the silver haired man sitting in front of a desk with a large plasma screen behind it.

Pegasus J. Crawford smiled, "That's fine, just fine."

"Thirty seconds." Another voice called out.

"Are you ready Mr. Pegasus?" A familiar voice called from beyond the darkness.

"Yes Croquet, in fact I find this most invigorating." Pegasus responded with a knowing smile.

"We are live in, 5, 4, 3…" The director said counting silently the last two numbers throwing to Pegasus.

**Location: Central Business District, Domino Japan**

A teen no older than 19 years of age strolled confidently down the streets of Central Domino towards home. He was happy with his life; he had great friends, great family and a great future. All in all, things were looking up for the Tri-colour haired man dressed in a black coat, black leather shirt and pants and a black neck belt named Yugi Mutou.

Yugi walked down the street not really paying attention to anything until he saw a large group of people gathered around the TV display in the window of a department store. Using his size to his advantage Yugi squeezed his way to the front to see what everyone was looking at.

"Pegasus?" Yugi asked curiously.

Indeed it was Pegasus J. Crawford; his hair was as usual descending down to form a tent that almost completely hid his head. His brown eye gleamed from behind the hair as a mysterious smile played across his face.

"_Good evening ladies and gentleman, and particularly Duellists around the world, I come before you tonight to announce an exciting new tournament. But first, this new tournament will make the title of world's greatest duellist, completely, irrelevant."_

The words had immediate effect, every duellist watching across the world, from world class like Seto Kaiba to beginner duellist like Jaden Yuki looked at their screens intently. A murmur went through the crowd behind Yugi as he thought how Yami would react to the news.

"_This new competition will take place on the 10 million acre land expanse known as the Shuba Region; this tournament will be like nothing that you have ever experienced. Only the most elite 200 hundred duellists will be permitted to enter, as well as some specially selected Duellists invited for their skills both inside, and outside the Duelling arena. Bring your decks and your wit and prepare, for the Duellist League!"_

The crowd broke murmuring excitedly to their friends about the mystery tournament; Yugi stood thinking for a moment before resuming his walk home.

Yugi's head buzzed with the news of the Duellist League. He was excited to know he could compete again in Duel Monsters, no evil spirits trying to steal the Puzzle or cast the world into darkness. But Yugi's sudden high was brought down with the realization that Yami would want to duel. After Yugi lost the Ceremonial Battle to Yami he was granted his own body which made Yugi's grandfather happy, Sugoroku was weary of his grandson being brought close to death by a three thousand year old legacy that wasn't his own.

'Grandpa's probably going to want me to stay behind and mind the shop, and let Yami go and duel. But I want to go; I might even be able to become closer with Anzu, if she comes anyway.' Yugi stopped shaking his head, 'She loves Yami, not me, even if I went I don't think she'd come.'

Yugi was still silent as he entered the games shop, "Hikari did you hear the news?" Yami called out.

"Yes Yami." Yugi responded despondently entering the store room.

Yami slid a box onto the shelf and looked at his Hikari, he smiled walking over the ruffle his hair, "Hikari, I can read your face, what's bothering you?"

Yugi blushed, "Well, um, the tournament..."

Yami continued to smile, "It's ok Yugi, I know what you're about to say and I agree you should go. I don't need to duel anymore. Your story should be told now. With or without my guidance you are the best duellist in the world, I have said it before and I will say it again Hikari in Egypt, you could have been Pharaoh." Yami said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled and nodded to his friend, "Thanks Yami, you're the best."

"Thank you Hikari, oh there was a phone call for you earlier, and a package." Yami said walking with Yugi into the lounge room.

On the coffee table, a red box sat with an Industrial Illusions icon on the side, Yugi walked over and removed the lid. Inside a duel disk and duellist glove sat with oddly shaped indents laid empty. Yugi held the duellist glove up to Yami puzzled, Yami shrugged and looked equally as puzzled as Yugi.

"The duel disk is red." Yugi observed however Yugi was only partially correct, the skeleton of the duel disk was in-fact a deep crimson colour, it made Yugi shudder slightly because it was almost the same shade as blood, the card zones however retained their light blue shading from the original Battle City duel disks.

As Yugi observed the new duel disk he found while it bore a striking resemblance to his white duel disk from Battle City this crimson duel disk had a couple of new additions. Beneath the main deck zone was another slot marked Fusion Deck Zone, turning the duel disk the right way up again Yugi noted that another new slot had been made opposite the main deck area marked Out Of Play zone.

Yugi's examination of the Duel disk was interrupted by the phone ringing, Yami answered and after a moment he held the phone out for Yugi, "Hikari its Anzu."

"Hey Anzu." Yugi said brightly taking the phone from Yami

"_Hi Yugi, did you hear about the tournament?" _Anzu asked excitedly.

"Ah, yeah." Yugi answered.

"_It sounds like heaps of fun, are you going?"_

"Yeah, I, uh I am." Yugi responded tentatively.

"_Yugi, what's wrong?"_ Anzu asked sounding concerned.

"Well, I'm going to the tournament…" Yugi began looking at Yami who nodded, "But Yami's not." Yugi said closing his eyes tightly.

"_Oh, that's too bad," _Anzu began sounding only slightly disappointed, _"Well we'll just have to have twice as much fun for him." _She finished happily.

Yugi felt all feeling leave his body for a moment, "You, you mean you're going come Anzu?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"_Of course I'm coming Yugi don't be silly I wouldn't let you go on an adventure like this without me." _Anzu responded laughing slightly, what she wasn't aware of was that Yugi was grinning like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Yami flashed an approving smile to his Hikari as he left the room.

As Yugi and Anzu continued to talk happily of the coming tournament Yami wandered away smiling, but his smile was tempered by an ominous feeling in his stomach, something Yugi had told him was a _gut_ feeling.

Later in a room far away from the Pharaoh's gut feeling a dark shadow watched his most hated enemy from his chamber within the Shuba region. He rubbed his hands together and smiled, 'Soon, soon it will begin.'

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Battle Stage 1: Catching Waves

**Thanks to DragonLady222, flame55 and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing.  
**

**Battle Stage 1: Catching Waves**

**Location: Northern French Coast, France Date: April 26 2005**

A tall blonde lay on a long chair made of varnished hardwood in the morning French sun. Perched atop her head was large straw hat and a pair of dark sunglasses. The woman lay sunbaking trying to forget all the problems that had brought her to this point in her life.

If she was honest with herself she missed the people she had left behind, but she knew she couldn't return to them, not after what had occurred. Returning to that life was an unattainable goal; she would only end up heartbroken and alone. The woman figured it was her lot in life.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the manager of the hotel, "Madame Kujaku il y a un appel pour vous." ("Madam Kujaku there is a call for you.")

"De qui est-il?" ("Who is it from?")

"Madame de Monsieur Pegasus J. Crawford." ("A Mister Pegasus J. Crawford madam.") The Manager said handing Mai a phone.

"Dites-lui là n'est personne ici par ce nom." ("Tell him there is no one here by that name.") Mai requested angrily trying to push the phone back towards the Manager.

"J'ai fait Madame, mais monsieur était tout à fait insistant." ("I did Madam, but the sir was quite insistent.") The manager explained pushing the phone towards Mai hurriedly.

"Merci, vous pouvez partir." ("Thank you, you may leave.") Mai said taking the phone reluctantly, the manger quickly scurrying away before Mai did something unfortunate to him with the receiver.

Mai sighed despondently, "Bonjour." ("Hello.")

"_Fille d'ampèreheure Mai un tel plaisir de vous parler encore, et dans une langue si merveilleuse."_ ("Ah Mai girl such a pleasure to speak to you again and in such a wonderful language.") A cheerful voice said filling the line.

Mai Kujaku closed her eyes, she realised, she'd been in France for so long she had grown accustom to speaking in the dialect.

"Hello Pegasus." Mai said switching back to her native tongue.

"_Mai girl, you're a hard woman to locate, I've spent a month trying to find you."_

"Why?" Mai drawled, she was surprised he'd found her, mostly because she simply did not want to be found, by anyone.

"_Despite sudden and abrupt disappearance I am inclined to forgive you, and I have an offer you might be interested in."_ Pegasus said Mai could almost see him smiling on the other side of the phone line.

"What kind of offer?"

"_The kind of offer that could make you a lot of money and restore your prestige as the top female duellist in the world."_

**Location: Domino Japan, Date: 26 April**

Yugi smiled happily as he Jonouchi and Anzu walked out of a local card dealer. Yugi felt as if he were on top of the world, he was going to be duelling on his own. No one would be to blame for his losses but him. It would be his strategy, his technique and his name Anzu would be cheering.

"So Yug, you're entering the tournament?" Jou asked as they walked along the boardwalk together.

Yugi nodded cheerfully, "Yep, and it's just going to be me, Yami's staying here."

"Really, you mean you're not going be duelling with Yami's help?" Jou asked curiously.

Yugi smiled even more, "Nope."

"That's great man, I'm proud of you." Jou cheered.

"Really Jonouchi?"

"Yeah man, it's about time you stepped up on your own. I mean Yami's a great duellist and all but we want to spend time seeing our best friend duelling instead of some old dude."

"Jou, I don't know if that's really." Yugi tried to interject in Yami's defence but Anzu interrupted.

"Jou's right Yugi, we want to see you duel. This makes the tournament even better for us."

"Thanks you two." Yugi relented finally, he was over the moon his friends were being supportive; he knew things were going to be great he just knew it.

**Location: Mazaki Residence, Domino Japan**

'Now where did I put that shirt, come on I know it's around here somewhere.' Anzu thought frantically searching her draws.

"Finally!" Anzu shouted pulling the teal sleeveless shirt from her draw throwing it on the pile of clothes she was taking for the tournament. On the grapevine Anzu had heard that tournament was going to be long so she was packing plenty of clothes.

Anzu went into her closet searching for a pair of jeans when she came across a dress she'd bought recently. Her hands gently caressed the blue velvet. Anzu's mind drawn back to the only time she had worn it.

**::Flashback::**

A girl in a long blue velvet dress held the hand of a man dressed in a silk business suit as the limousine they were in took them towards her home. Anzu smiled across at Yami as their fingers intertwined on the seat, "I enjoyed our night together Anzu." Yami said as he moved a little closer to her, she could taste the traces of liquor on his breath.

Anzu smiled gently letting him move closer, her hand moving inside his jacket to caress his chest, "So did I."

Yami grinned, "I was, hoping tonight wasn't over." He replied sliding into Anzu's seat pressing the beautiful brunette teen against the door slightly.

Anzu returned his grin, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. For someone who always seems so restrained, you're certainly eager."

Yami laughed lightly, "Does my eagerness bother you?"

Anzu continued grinning, "Nope."

To prove her point Anzu grabbed Yami by the lapels pulling the former Pharaoh in for a passionate and lengthy French kiss during which Yami gently caressed Anzu's well developed D-cup breasts to the pleasure of said brunette. After a few more moments Anzu broke the kiss licking her lips.

Yami sat back on the seat grinning like a tiger ready to pounce, Anzu continued to smile, "Hm, perhaps it was good Yugi lost after all."

Even a week later Anzu could have sworn for a second she saw something in Yami's eyes when she said that. Something dark and dangerous, a kind of dangerous she'd never associated with Yami before, not the sexy dangerous mystique that had infatuated her from the first time she heard his voice. The look Yami made Anzu cold to the core and fearful that he could and would have slit her throat from ear to ear. Only one other person she'd ever met had made Anzu feel that way, Ryou Bakura's Yami.

Yami began to lean in again, "Shall we continue, or should I come in for some coffee?"

Anzu lent back against the door of the limo a placating smile playing on her lips, "Um, Yami, actually, you know it's our first date and..."

Yami frowned pausing in his tracks, "And?"

"Well, I want to tell Yugi that we're dating first before we go, to you know, the next step." Anzu explained knowing if she'd danced this quickly during practice for her Madam Butterfly recital she wouldn't be playing second fiddle to the girl who was sleeping with the director.

Yami continued to frown as he sat back in his own seat suddenly looking sullen, "Very well then, you're home."

Anzu looked back out the window of the limo to find them in front of her house, "Oh, we are too. How about that, I, I had a lovely time Yami, I'll call you, promise."

Anzu gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips, before he could catch her Anzu had exited the limo and was inside the courtyard of her parent's house waving goodbye to her date as she bolted to her room. Locking the door Anzu slid down against it wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Even though it was April it wasn't a cold night, but Anzu felt as if she'd just stepped out a freezer staring into Yami's dark Crimson eyes.

For the first time since he appeared in her life Anzu was afraid of the Pharaoh a feeling Anzu did not enjoy. For the first time she recognised the real difference between Yugi and his Yami and for the first time she properly wanted Yugi. Anzu wanted him completely; she wanted him here now wrapping his arms around her to protect her from the darkness in Yami's eyes, it frightened Anzu enough to make her run away, after everything she'd been through Anzu didn't think there was anything that could make her that scared.

"Yugi, I need you..."

**::End Flashback::**

'I'm glad Yugi is going and Yami isn't, dancing around the subject in that phone conversation we had yesterday was the worst. I don't even know what made him so angry... it was like in that split second, he was another... no that's nuts I mean, how many people can he be in one, well, two lifetimes.' Anzu thought shaking her head putting the dress in the back of the closet grabbing the jeans she'd originally intended to get throwing them on the pile. Anzu paused again looking back at the velvet dress, "His eyes though... they exuded, evil."

**Location: The Sahara Desert, 110 Kilometres south of Cairo**

A boy no older than 19 wandered aimlessly through the desert, most of his body covered with a large cloak his head covered with a head cloth to protect from the ferocious wind and unforgiving sand storms that plagued the area, beneath the cloak he was dressed in a pair of beige combat trousers and a black linen shirt, his lilac eyes stung as the occasional grains of sand got in under his black sunglasses from the sand storms. Like the one that was brewing around him at that precise moment.

The boy wasn't sure what he was looking for or where he was going but he just knew he had to keep going. He hated that he'd been beaten by the chosen one and his Yami. He'd tried to put it behind him, and move on with his life. But he'd found that difficult, even more after the final conclusive struggle. When he witnessed something he never would have believed if he hadn't witnessed it himself.

Abruptly the wind ceased, and the area was calm. The boy removed the cloth around his head looking around curiously, disquieted by the unusual dying of wind. Suddenly a portal appeared; the inky blackness inside the portal chilled the boy's blood.

A man stepped from the portal dressed in the black robes of the Rare Hunters, which irked the founder of the Rare Hunters Malik Ishtar no end, "Hey, those are my colours, get them off!"

The man laughed, "Now, now, we don't even know each other that well, besides they're not your colours anymore, they're mine."

Malik growled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smiled, "My name is Akuma Goto, I defeated those you left in charge of the Rare Hunters and took their place and now I have an offer."

Malik paused, "What kind of offer?"

"The Pharaoh's runt defeated you once; I can promise you victory if we work together." Akuma responded with a grin.

"Victory, how?" Malik spat disbelievingly.

"I have an inside knowledge of Yugi's deck, one of his friends betrayed him to me, one of his friends put their selfish desires over their friend."

Malik's eyes became round and wide blood draining from his face in shock, "Betrayed, who betrayed him?"

Akuma smiled, "Not yet my boy, we have much work ahead, let us begin."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Battle Stage 2: Clouds on the Horizon

**Thanks Dragonlady222 & Flame55 for reviewing  
**

**Battle Stage 2: Clouds on the Horizon**

**Location: Mutou Games Shop, Domino Japan, Date: April 28**

'If I combined Dark Magician, with Dedication through Light and Darkness, I can summon Dark Magician of Chaos. Then bring back Monster Reborn from the graveyard, hm.' Yugi thought to himself making a few notes on a piece of paper beside the deck sitting in front of him.

Yugi heard a knock at the door; he turned in his seat to see his grandfather entering, "What's up Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this tournament..." Sugoroku said hesitantly.

"Yeah, its great Grandpa, Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka and Kaiba are going it's going to be fun." Yugi said happily.

"Yes, Yugi, I'm sure." Sugoroku muttered. Yugi cocked his head, he could sense something was wrong with his grandfather, he looked preoccupied.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Yugi inquired.

"I'm, I've been meaning to talk to you Yugi, about the tournament." Sugoroku said placing his hands together sitting down on Yugi's bed so he could look Yugi in the eyes. Yugi pulled his chair over to in front of his grandfather.

"Yugi, I have only your best intentions in mind when I say this, and I know you're going to disappointed, however I can't allow you to go to this tournament." Sugoroku stated.

"WHAT! But Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed at first shocked, but now growing quite unhappy, and rather angry.

"I'm sorry Yugi, at Duellist Kingdom I did not have a say. Battle City was here in Domino and at the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix I also did not have a say since it was your only alternative to get home from America. But now Yugi I do have a say, and I don't believe it is in your best interests to go to the tournament."

"BUT GRANDPA!" Yugi protested but Sugoroku stood up and walked to the door.

"That is my final decision Yugi, goodnight." Sugoroku Mutou said coldly walking from the room closing the door.

Yugi was stunned, unhappy and pissed. He kicked the wall in frustration. He could try and discuss the situation, tell his Grandfather that with Anzu and Jonouchi there he'd be pretty safe. But his grandfather hadn't even stayed long enough to tell Yugi why he couldn't go, which meant trying to discuss it with him would probably prove futile. Yugi kicked the wall again. He couldn't believe this; it was so unfair, and not even to be given a reason for why.

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts by the phone ringing, "Hello?"

"_Hi Yugi!"_ A voice sung happily.

Yugi sighed inwardly, "Hi Anzu."

"_What's wrong?"_ Anzu asked immediately sensing her best friends' anger in his voice.

"Oh, its, nothing don't worry about it Anzu."

"_Yugi, something's bothering you, so spill."_

"It's really nothing Anzu-chan." Yugi said putting the –chan suffix at the end of her name that always worked when he was trying to get his way with her.

"_Yug, you're going to tell us what's going on, or are we going have to badger it out of you?"_ Another voice called.

"Jonouchi, what are you doing at Anzu's?" Yugi asked, for a moment he felt his lungs constrict and his heart sink slightly as paranoid scenario's ran through Yugi's head.

"_I'm not at Anzu's; I'm at home, Anzu's doing a conference call thing."_ Jou answered; Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"_So?"_ Anzu called.

"Well, Grandpa, he said I couldn't go to the tournament." Yugi announced.

"_What!"_

"_Why Yugi?"_ Anzu asked sounding as stunned as Jonouchi did, but at the same time also disappointed.

"I don't know, Grandpa just said something about it being in my best interests not to go." Yugi explained bitterly.

"_Well if you're grandpa…"_ Anzu began but suddenly Joey interrupted.

"_No, Yug you know I have a lot of respect for your Gramps, and I think he's great. But this time he's completely wrong."_

"_But Jonouchi…"_ Anzu protested.

"_No Anzu, Gramps is wrong, Yug you've got to come, even if your Gramps wants you to stay in Domino."_ Jonouchi insisted.

"_Jonouchi this isn't like sneaking out with us to go see a concert or something, this is sneaking out to go into another country. If Gramps found out Yugi would be more than grounded he'd be locked in his room until he turned twenty one."_ Anzu said alarmed at what Jonouchi was suggesting.

"_Anzu, that plane leaves for the Shuba region tomorrow afternoon, do you honestly think you can convince Gramps to let Yugi go before the plane leaves?"_

Anzu was silent on her end of the line, _"Exactly, Yug get your stuff ready, pack like you're still going to the tournament, because you are. Anzu and I will be around in the morning, you'll get the chance to duel in the tournament yet."_ Jonouchi said confidently before hanging up on his end.

Anzu sighed, _"Yugi, before I help Jonouchi with this insane plan I want to know, do you still want to go to the tournament?"_

Yugi thought about it for a moment, "Yeah Anzu, I do."

Anzu groaned, _"I'm so going to get grounded for this, but at least it will be heaps of fun first."_ She said trying to look on the bright side, and at least it made Yugi laugh. As Yugi lay down on the bed he was in high spirits, his Grandpa had shot down his hopes of being in the Duellist League, but luckily his friends had been there to lift them back up again.

**Date: April 29**

Yugi carefully slide the bag he'd packed for the League under the bed. Since his grandfather was so used to seeing Yugi with his deck hanging off his belt he decided that there was no point in hiding it. Yugi grabbed his black vest and slipped it on over his grey sweatshirt looking at himself in the mirror. 'No, this doesn't look right.' Yugi thought pulling the vest off grabbing his dark grey vest from the closet. 'Better.' He thought sitting down on his desk chair.

Yugi forced himself to relax breathing deeply, if he looked nervous then his Grandpa might suspect he was up to something and be more wary of his friends when they got here, whenever they were going to get here. Yugi checked his bedside clock; it read 11:05am. Yugi frowned, the plane for the Shuba region was supposed to leave around twelve thirty, if Jou was going to try and get him out of here, Yugi thought he'd better hurry up.

Suddenly he heard a screech of tires out the front of the Games Shop. Yugi rushed to the window. As he peered outside his eyes met the eyes of his crush, she saw him, smiled and winked before heading inside.

"Hey Gramps we're here to see Yugi." Jonouchi announced as he entered.

"Of course Katsuya, is that your bag?" Sugoroku inquired indicating to a large black backpack Jonouchi was holding in his hand.

Jou nodded, "Yep got it brand new yesterday, well we better go up and see Yugi." Jou responded quickly heading upstairs Shizuka and Anzu following in close pursuit. Luckily for them Sugoroku Mutou didn't take this as odd behaviour since they were there to see Yugi not him.

Jonouchi breathed out as they got to the door to Yugi's room, "That was close." He said to the other two who nodded.

Jonouchi knocked on Yugi's door and entered letting Shizuka and Anzu in locking the door behind them, "Yug, take all your stuff out of your bag and put in this one." Jonouchi ordered throwing Yugi the bag he was holding.

"But, why Jonouchi?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"If you're not going to the tournament naked, you're going need clothes and stuff, this way we can get your stuff out without Gramps getting suspicious." Jou explained.

Yugi nodded and then blushed staring at Anzu and Shizuka summoning Jonouchi over to him, "Um, Jou I've got my _private_ clothes in my bag, I don't want Shizuka and Anzu to see it." Yugi whispered.

Jonouchi grinned putting his arm around his best friend, "Yug, somehow sooner or later Anzu's going see you in your underwear anyway, so don't worry about it."

Yugi went a deep crimson aware of what Jou was suggesting quickly busying himself repacking his bag into the new one filling the old one with scrunched up newspaper that had been used to give the bag the appearance of weight.

"Done Yug?" Jonouchi asked after a few minutes, Yugi nodded and Jou picked up the bag.

"You still got your ticket?" Joey asked again, again Yugi nodded.

"Great then, let's get going." Jou said calmly they walked down the stairs, Anzu whispered something to Yugi to which he did something he seemed to be doing a lot today, nodding.

"Gramps, would it be ok if I went to see Jonouchi, Anzu and Shizuka off?" Yugi asked, Sugoroku frowned for a moment then smiled.

"That's fine Yugi; I'll even come with you." Sugoroku announced, Yugi clenched his teeth and Anzu tried not to look worried, for some reason Jou smiled reaching into his pocket.

A few moments later Mokuba Kaiba burst through the door smiling. "Mr. Mutou I need your help."

"Um, sure Mokuba, but this isn't the best time." Sugoroku said walking over to his shoes.

"But Mr. Mutou, my brother gave me all this money, he said I could spend it on as many cards as I liked, I thought since you were an expert of Duel Monsters you could help me choose the best cards." Mokuba insisted holding up what was at least several million Yen to show Sugoroku.

"Uh, Jonouchi do you think you could wait a while before going to the airport, I would really like to see you off myself?" Sugoroku asked.

"Uh, sorry Gramps but we really got to go, the plane leaves soon, and we really want Yugi there when we leave." Jonouchi said trying his best to look urgent.

"Oh, ah, very well then, Yugi be back soon I've got some sweeping for you to do." Sugoroku said sighing in defeat. Yugi nodded and headed out to Jonouchi's car with the others.

When they were a safe distance away from the games shop they exploded into laughter, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT!" Anzu exclaimed shaking her head smiling.

"Yug, you should of seen your face when your Gramps said he wanted to see us all off with your, it was priceless." Jou said happily grinning.

Yugi nodded, he couldn't believe _he_ was doing this, sneaking out to a concert or movie late at night with the gang was one thing, but Yugi wondered if he wasn't breaking law with what he was getting up to.

"Hey we're almost there." Jou announced as the group cheered.

Meanwhile, Mokuba Kaiba walked the length of the cabinet containing Sugoroku Mutou's rarest Duel Monsters cards slowly examining each one carefully, glancing at his watch then resuming his study of the cards. Sugoroku watched carefully to, but he was watching Mokuba.

"Mokuba, why do you keep staring down at your watch for?" Sugoroku asked. Mokuba flinched and looked up.

"Um, no reason, I'll have that one." Mokuba said pointing to a rare card called Victory Dragon **(Dark/Dragon/Effect/8 ATK/2400 DEF/3000)** but instead of going to get the card Solomon simply stood staring watching Mokuba.

"Um, Mr. Mutou, can I have that card, please?" Mokuba asked again pointing to the card.

"Doesn't your big brother have every powerful card made by Industrial Illusions already?" Sugoroku asked, Mokuba sweat dropped and tried to look innocent.

"But they're his cards Mr. Mutou; he wants me to get my own." Mokuba tried to cover.

Absently Mokuba checked his watch again. Sugoroku looked up at the clock on the wall, and it finally struck him. "I already said to Yugi he could not go!" Sugoroku exclaimed angrily grabbing his coat and marching out the door.

As he did the gang pulled into the Domino Airport to be met by an incredible sight, a plane bigger than the terminal sat parked next to it on the tarmac. It was at least five stories high and twice the length of the Battle City Blimp. It was red with the Industrial Illusions logo and stripes going down both sides. Jonouchi turned off the Jeep and stood up on the driver's seat.

"I've heard about these planes there called Super Jumbo's they have bars and shops and stuff like that." Jou explained.

"Looks like Pegasus is splurging on this tournament." Yugi commented hopping out eager to get on the plane before his Grandfather worked out that he wasn't actually coming back.

Jonouchi jumped out and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder, "Oh yeah by the way Yugi, you owe Kaiba money." Jonouchi said in passing.

"Oh ok… wait WHAT! Since when?" Yugi asked.

"Since he gave Mokuba money to buy duel monster cards, what, you thought that Mokuba coming to buy Duel Monsters cards was just a coincidence did you Yug?" Jonouchi said laughing at the expression on Yugi's face.

The gang began walking through the terminal they spotted a lot of old opponents, and a lot of old enemies. When they spotted Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Anzu grasped Yugi's hand tightly having never quite gotten over the incident on the train, during the time the two were members of the Orichalcos organisation. Yugi smiled and patted her hand reassuringly walking passed them.

The group approached the check in counter, Yugi stepped forward and handed the attendant his boarding pass.

"Oh, welcome Mr. Mutou, Mr. Pegasus has given me strict instructions to escort you to the VIP level, if you wish your girlfriend can come up to the VIP deck with you." The attendant explained indicating to Anzu, Yugi's face turned a very deep crimson when the attendant said the words "Anzu" and "girlfriend" making Anzu giggle slightly going almost as crimson as Yugi.

The attendant motioned for Yugi and Anzu to follow her, when Shizuka and Jonouchi attempted to follow behind them they were stopped by two imposing looking security guards. "I'm sorry sir; this offer was only open to Mr. Mutou and his entourage." The attendant said.

"Yeah, but we're part of his ento, ento, ento, that." Jou explained the attendant turned to Yugi.

"Is that true Mr. Mutou?"

"Come on Yugi, tell the lady."

Yugi thought for a minute cocking his head to the side, Jonouchi blinked twice, "YUGI!"

Yugi laughed slightly and nodded, "Yep they're the rest of my friends."

The attendant signalled for the guards to let Jou and Shizuka through as Jonouchi grumbled, "Funny Yug, very funny."

As the gang were walking to the plane they heard something that made their blood run cold, "YUGI! YUGI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Nuts." Jonouchi breathed looking back to just see the top of Yugi's grandfather's head bobbing through the crowd towards the check-in desk.

As Sugoroku Mutou's angered face appeared through the crowd, the attendant pulled a key card from her blue blazer, placing it in a slot to reveal a pair of elevator doors, hidden behind a marble wall. Yugi didn't really take notice splitting his time between worrying his grandfather was going to kill him, and the sight of the Super Jumbo sitting above him through the curved glass wall that lined the corridor. That is until Anzu pulled Yugi by the scruff of the neck into the lift, just as his grandfather got to the check-in desk.

"Can I help you sir?" An attendant at the desk asked.

"Yes, my grandson Yugi Mutou is on that plane, he's not supposed to be." Sugoroku said quickly staring down the VIP corridor.

"Let's see, no according to my information Mr. Yugi Mutou is supposed to be on the Industrial Illusions Jet to the Shuba Region for the Duellist League." The attendant informed Sugoroku.

"But I have already forbid him from going to this tournament." Sugoroku protested angrily.

"I'm sorry sir that isn't my problem…" The attendant began before the rest of her sentence drowned out by the intercom coming to life.

"_Attention, this is the final boarding call for the Industrial Illusions Jet flying to the Shuba Region for the start of the Duellist League."_

Sugoroku looking more frustrated by the second walked past the attendant and attempted to get down the corridor that Yugi and the others had gone down. However he was blocked by the two Security Guards.

"Sir if you don't desist immediately I'm afraid I will be forced to ask you to leave." The attendant insisted as Sugoroku tried to force his way through them.

Sugoroku stopped and looked up at the Jet as the remaining Duellists in the tournament boarded, 'Well Yugi it would seem that you are going as you wanted, I hope it is worth it.' He thought before walking to the entrance of the terminal.

As the plane departed on its trip to the Shuba region, Akuma Goto and Malik Ishtar stood on the roof of the terminal. Malik glanced at his companion who had a strange smile playing on his face. "What?"

"I was imagining the looks on their faces if they knew who was pulling their strings. A mix of horror and despair I would imagine, especially when they watch as I tear the Hikari's heart from his chest." Akuma replied an almost hideous relish in his eyes.

Malik fought back a look of disgust to respond, "Yes, but I would imagine their first reaction would be shock, since they thought they knew..."

"They don't know me and neither do you. Remember that boy, you think you know who and what I am, but you have no idea!" Akuma yelled accusingly.

Malik backed off, both physically and in his manner, "Right, of course..."

"Good, now there is much work to be done, let's go."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Battle Stage 3: The Sky High Duel

**Thanks to Gold Testament, dragonlady222 & Flame55 for reviewing**

**Battle Stage 3: The Sky High Duel**

**Location: Over the Sea of Japan 2 Hours out of Tokyo Date: April 29 2005**

Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Shizuka walked through the upper deck of the plane. The afternoon sun streaming in through the windows was accented by the soft glow of the lamps sprinkled around the area. The soft blue shag carpeting felt squishy under their feet as they walked. The group arrived in sort of a bar area, a small number of duellists were mingling around. A bartender stood at the bar mixing drink doing some acrobatic moves with the mixing cup.

As Jonouchi walked towards the bar the bartender looked up, "What can I get you?"

"Do you have anything that doesn't have alcohol in it?" Jou asked quietly.

The bartender nodded, "Of course, in fact we have everything but, would you like a spider?"

Jou blinked, "What the heck is that?" He asked getting a mental image of an arachnid in a cup with some type of liquid.

The bartender smiled and pulled out a tall glass placing it in front of Jonouchi, "Don't worry son, it's a drink with multiple levels, first we start off with a soft drink, Coke in this case, then we add ice cream…" The bartender continued adding layers to the drink in front of Joey as he began drooling.

Yugi sighed, "Same old Jonouchi."

Yugi, Serenity and Anzu continued walking down the plane leaving Jou to drool over his new favourite drink.

"Well, hello Yugi." A voice sauntered arrogantly, Yugi smiled genially as Anzu looked irked, Shizuka simply smiled turning around to see Seto Kaiba coming up from behind them.

"Hey Kaiba, nice threads." Yugi commented. Kaiba was dressed in a long black trench coat with grey SK insignias on the collar, under the trench coat was a collarless button up black shirt with matching black jeans held by a black leather belt with a buckle that Yugi guessed was real gold.

"Hn, thanks." Kaiba said in response, for a moment he stopped looking Yugi up and down. There was something different about him, but Kaiba just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So I see you decided to leave the Pharaoh at home." Kaiba commented snickering, "Do you think you'll last?"

Anzu's eyebrow twitched at the last comment, "Hey Kaiba, Yugi's going to do great, even without Yami he could still duel circles around you any day."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll see you at the League Yugi, try not to lose too much in the interim." He said smirking sauntering away.

"Creep." Anzu breathed glancing over to Yugi who had his hands in his pockets smiling at her.

"What?" She asked smiling back.

"Um, oh nothing." Yugi said, he looked as if he were going to say something, but at the last second decided against it, Anzu decided not to push.

As Kaiba watch the three resume walking he snorted a laugh, "It's about time." He muttered walking downstairs.

As he did word quickly spread of the Pharaoh not attending the tournament, many of the duellists looked relieved knowing Atem wouldn't be attending. For others it gave them confidence that they could win, and for one it gave him confidence, for revenge.

While Yugi and Anzu continued to mingle a green haired boy with beetle black eyes no older than 17 crawled slowly up the stair to the VIP level. Close behind him was a long haired duellist wearing a red beanie on his head. He looked apprehensive about following his friend.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked his voice gravely and harsh.

The other boy responded in a high nasal tone that was noticeable even though they were whispering, "Of course I'm sure, you remember that all Yugi's power comes from his connection to the Pharaoh, without him Yugi's a push over." The long haired boy shook his head as his friend snuck up onto the VIP deck.

Meanwhile Yugi, Anzu and Shizuka were continuing to explore the VIP deck; they'd already met up with the Roba brothers and witness Ghost Kozuka being given a wide berth as he stalked the deck. Yugi was pleased to see that Leon his friend from the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix was still pursuing his dream of becoming a true duellist. Anzu was not so happy to see Vivian Wong the Asian champion, who almost immediately began to hit on Yugi, again before Anzu dragged Yugi away. Currently Yugi was catching up with Ryota Kajiki while Anzu patrolled to make certain Vivian Wong was far away from Yugi.

"So you haven't been able to locate your father, at all?" Yugi asked.

Ryota shook his head sadly and was about to speak until, "Well if it isn't Yugi Mutou." A nasal voice proclaimed.

Both Ryota and Yugi looked up, in front of them dressed in the same attire from Battle City grinning manically was Insector Haga.

"Hi Haga." Yugi said trying hard to be nice to him.

"Yugi, the buzz is that you're here without your friend the Pharaoh, is, that true." Weevil asked eagerly as some of the other elite duellists on the deck gathered to see Yugi and Haga's confrontation. Anzu walked over to stand beside Yugi.

"Uh, yeah that's true." Yugi confirmed Haga's grin deepened.

"YUGI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Haga screamed revealing a crimson duel disk.

Anzu sighed, "Haga, haven't you learned yet that Yugi can kick your butt no matter what?"

Haga smirked, "Yes, but he had an unfair advantage before, now, you're done Yugi."

Yugi smiled and gave his bag to Anzu pulling the duel disk out securing it on his arm. He slid his deck into the slot and the duel disk activated giving him his starting life point count. In the middle of what now was a duelling field sat a coin. As if tossed by a giant invisible hand the coin was thrown high into the air, Yugi called heads, but the coin landed on tails giving Haga the honour of the first move.

**Insector Haga Life Points: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou Life Points: 8000**

**::Haga::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Neo Bug **(Earth/Insect/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1700) **to the field in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Skilled Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1700) **in attack mode;

2. I send Book of Secret Arts **(Equip/Spell)** from my hand;

3. So I can activate Wicked-Breaking Flamberge Baou **(Equip/Spell)** and equip it to Skilled Dark Magician to increase its attack 500 points **(ATK/2400)**;

4. That ends my turn Haga."

**::Haga::**

"Hm, I draw;

1. I sacrifice Neo Bug;

2. To summon my Insect Princess **(Wind/Insect/Effect/6 ATK/1900 DEF/1200) **to the field in attack mode;

3. But that's not all Yugi I also activate my face down card DNA Surgery **(Continuous/Trap) **this card changes all monsters on the field to one specific type, in this case every card will become an Insect;

4. But wait Yugi I'm not done I now play Insect Barrier **(Continuous/Spell) **so now none of your monsters that are insects can attack;

5. I end my turn by playing two cards face down."

Haga laughed, "You're finished Yugi, by my next turn I will have my perfect strategy in place and you will finally be defeated, oh how I've waited and longed for this day Yugi, ever since that first battle in Duellist Kingdom, you're finished!" Haga proclaimed boldly.

Yugi smirked, "The duels just started Haga, and you haven't taken any of my life points yet, so I wouldn't start celebrating."

"You tell him Yugi." Anzu cheered.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard **(Earth/Warrior/Effect/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200)** to the field in;

Yugi was about to say defence mode but Haga interrupted "If you're about to summon your monster in defence mode Yugi think again. My beautiful Insect Princess prevents all insect type monsters on your side of the field from being placed in defence mode while it is face up on the field."

Yugi gritted his teeth and flipped the card in his hand placing it on the duel disk, "Fine then Haga."

2. "I summon my monster in attack mode;

3. I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Haga::**

"I. Haga began but this time Yugi interrupted him.

"If you're about to draw a card Haga think again. I activate Time Seal **(Trap)** this card will prevent you from drawing a card from your deck for this turn." Yugi said grinning.

Haga growled low and examined the cards in his hand taking his hand away from his deck "Very well then Yugi."

1. "I summon a monster face down in defence mode;

2. Your move Yugi."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Dark Blade **(Dark/Warrior/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500) **in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Haga::**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice my face down monster Flying Kamakiri #1 **(Wind/Insect/Effect/4 ATK/1400 DEF/900) **from the field;

2. To summon another monster face down;

3. Now my Insect Princess destroy his Dark Blade!"

Insect Princess's attack destroyed Dark Blade; Insect Princess's effect activates **(ATK/2400)**.

"Hey why did you monster's attack increase?" Yugi asked.

Haga smirked, "Another of my Princess's special abilities, every time it destroys an insect monster on your side of the field its attack points increase 500 points." Haga cackled arrogantly.

Yugi winced, "Great."

**Insector Haga LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 7900**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Kuriboh **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/1 ATK/300 DEF/200)** in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Haga::**

"I draw, and you're finished;

1. I switch my face down card Nobleman-Eater Bug **(Earth/Insect/Effect/5 ATK/900 DEF/1200) **into face up defence mode;

2. Its special effect Yugi allows me to destroy two of your monsters when I flip it face up, say goodbye to your Obnoxious Celtic Guard and your Skilled Dark Magician;

3. Now you'll see why you're finished Yugi, I activate both of my Ground Collapse **(Continuous/Spell)** cards;

4. These cards deactivate two of your monster card zones each for the duration they are on the field leaving you with a total of monster zone to defend your life points with;

5. Nobleman-Eater Bug feast of his Kuriboh;

6. Go my Insect Princess destroy his life points!"

Nobleman-Eater Bug's attack destroyed Kuriboh; Insect Princess's attack inflicted 2400 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Insector Haga LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 4900**

Haga laughed loudly, "Without the Pharaoh you're pathetic Yugi."

"That's bull Yugi, you can win this." Anzu yelled.

Yugi nodded, he didn't want to admit that he had no idea how to win right now, Haga had him cornered. Yugi didn't want his monsters to be slaughtered, but he didn't want to disappoint Anzu either.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I play one card face down;

2. Since I have only one card in my hand I can summon this, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight **(Dark/Warrior/Effect/7 ATK/2300 DEF/2100) **in attack mode;

3. I activate my face down card Axe of Despair **(Equip/Spell)** this card increases my monster's attack 1000 points **(ATK/3300)**;

4. That ends my turn."

**::Haga::**

"A brief reprieve at best Yugi, I draw;

1. I summon Ultimate Insect LV1 **(Wind/Insect/Effect/1 ATK/0 DEF/0) **in defence mode;

2. I play one card face down, your move."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I play Pot of Greed **(Spell)** allowing me to draw up to two cards from my deck;"

Yugi looked at the cards he'd drawn and suddenly everything fell into place, he knew, for some reason, he was going to win.

2. "I activate one of my face down cards Cost Down **(Spell) **this allows me for the price of a card in my hand to lower the level of all monsters on my side of the field by two levels;

3. I sacrifice Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight;

4. To summon the Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100)** in attack mode;"

Haga laughed, "You've lost it Yugi, you sacrificed a monster with 3300 attack points to summon one with only 2500." Suddenly Haga stopped laughing because Yugi had a large smirk on his face.

6. "I know Haga, that's why I have this, Dark Magic Attack **(Spell)** as long as I have a Dark Magician on the field I can activate this card to destroy every Spell and Trap card on my opponent's side of the field;

7. Next I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness **(Quick Play/Spell) **this card allows me to sacrifice Dark Magician;

8. To summon Dark Magician of Chaos **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600)** in attack mode;

9. Dark Magician of Chaos allows me to bring back a Spell Card from my graveyard;

10. It should look familiar Haga, Pot of Greed;

11. Now I play Monster Reincarnation **(Spell)** and attack with the Dark Magician of Chaos;

12. Which allows me to activate another face down card Magician's Circle **(Trap)** Magician's Circle can only be activated when a Spellcaster attacks, it allows both players to summon a Spellcaster with 2000 attack points or less from their decks;

13. I summon Dark Magician Girl **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700)** in attack mode;

14. Which allows me to activate my final card Sage's Stone **(Spell)** this card can be activated if a Dark Magician Girl is present on the field;

15. It allows me to summon a Dark Magician from my hand or deck to the field;

16. And since I played Monster Reincarnation I was able to discard the card in my hand to bring Dark Magician back from the Graveyard;

17. That ends my turn Haga, your move."

Dark Magician of Chaos's attack destroyed Insect Princess.

**Insector Haga LP: 7600**

**Yugi Mutuo LP: 4900**

"YEAH THAT'S MY YUGI!" Anzu cheered as Yugi gave her a smile and thumbs up.

Haga stood looking shell shocked, "I, I had this match, won, how, no, no this isn't over, I'm going to beat you Yugi, you're nothing without the Pharaoh and I'm going to prove it!"

**::Haga::**

"I draw;

1. Since Ultimate Insect LV1 is on the field I can sacrifice it;

2. To Special Summon Ultimate Insect LV3 **(Wind/Insect/Effect/3 ATK/1400 DEF/900) **to the field in defence mode;

3. I also summon Insect Knight** (Earth/Insect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1500)** also in defence mode;

4. I end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I play one card face down;

2. And attack your Ultimate Insect LV3 with Dark Magician of Chaos;

3. I attack your Insect Knight with Dark Magician Girl;

4. And since you forgot to switch Nobleman-Eater Bug into defence mode, Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Dark Magician's attack destroyed Nobleman-Eater Bug, Dark Magician Girl's attack destroyed Insect Knight and Dark Magician of Chaos's attack destroyed Ultimate Insect LV3.

**Insector Haga LP: 6300**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 4900**

**::Haga::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky **(Wind/Insect/3 ATK/1000 DEF/800)** in defence mode;

2. Just go Mutou."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. It's been a tough duel Haga, but its over, I play Last Attack Orders **(Continuous/Trap)**;

2. This card forces all cards on the field into attack mode for the duration the card is active;

3. Now I attack your Insect Soldiers of the Sky with Dark Magician Girl;

4. Dark Magician;

5. Dark Magician of Chaos;

6. DOUBLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Dark Magician Girl's attack destroyed Insect Soldiers of the Sky, Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos inflicted a total of 5300 point of damage to the opponent's life points.

**Yugi Mutou LP: 4900**

**Insector Haga LP: 0**

Haga dropped to his knees in shock, he was certain, he was more than certain, without the Pharaoh, Yugi would fall by the wayside, defeated and disgraced. Haga's name would be at the top again. But the Pharaoh's light had done it again, beaten him and wiped him out.

"YAY YUGI!" Anzu cheered almost collapsing on top of him as she gave him a congratulatory hug.

Yugi grinned his face going red being hugged by Anzu, suddenly he realized that Haga was still there. Yugi held up his hand and Anzu got off of him.

"That was a tough duel Haga, you played really well, I hope we can put our past behind us," Yugi said standing in front of Haga extending his hand, "And make a fresh start."

Haga growled knocking Yugi's hand away throwing a punch that connected with Yugi jaw. Anzu yelled and rushed to Yugi's side as he sat up.

"This isn't over between us Yugi; I'm going to beat you at the League." Weevil stated furiously storming off back down stairs.

As Haga disappeared downstairs Jonouchi returned from the bar, "Hey guys, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Battle Stage 4: The Duellist League

**Thanks to Dragonlady222 & flame55 for reviewing  
**

**Battle Stage 4: The Duellist League**

**Location: Somewhere over the Asian Continental Region Date: April 29 2005**

"_This is Duellist League 1 bound for the Shuba region, requesting air path clearance."_

"_This is ground station Bravo, Duellist League 1 you are cleared, beginning procedures immediately."_

Somewhere within a vast construct known by no name a phone rung, a man picked up, "Yes."

"_Sir, they're arriving."_

The man smiled, "Excellent, are we ready?"

"_Everything is in place sir, we're ready to proceed."_

"Good, very good."

**Meanwhile;**

Akuma Goto sat in a dimly lit chamber somewhere in the Shuba region staring at his reflection in the mirror. He growled rubbing his face, he hated how he looked he hated how those eyes stared back him mockingly. As if their former owner was daring him to bring him back and take him on.

Akuma smiled, "No, not yet, you'll get your turn though, I promise but for now I have to destroy everyone you care about while you watch. Then I'll come for you."

As he replaced the cloth over his face and pulled the hood over his head there was a knock at the door, "Enter!"

Malik Ishtar having returned to his Rare Hunter attire entered the room, "Our spies have reported the Duellist League aircraft entering the region."

Akuma smiled, "Good, are they on board?"

Malik nodded, "Yes, when do we move?"

"Not yet, give it time, revenge is a dish best served cold as they say." Akuma replied coyly.

"Revenge?" Malik asked puzzled.

Akuma shook his head, "I don't need to explain, prepare the Rare Hunters, we will initiate the first stage soon."

Malik bowed and exited, Akuma returned his gaze to the mirror, "It's begun, how exciting, the end of the world has begun."

**In Another Locale;**

"HE DID WHA!" Katsuya Jonouchi yelled. He was currently pacing a private suite on the Super Jumbo headed for the Shuba region.

"That creep! He can't beat you in duel monsters so he resorts to violence, I knew he was a cockroach, but who knew how low that, that!" Anzu agreed looking down right pissed off holding an ice pack to Yugi's jaw sitting next to him.

Yugi shook his head and pushed the ice pack away massaging his jaw, "It's ok guys, Haga was just angry that's all, I'm ok, I've been hit harder." Yugi said his eyes getting a far away look in them for a moment as if he were revisiting bad memories.

Anzu sensed it and grabbed his hand; Yugi snapped out of his memory and looked over at Anzu smiling gently placing his hand over hers, however their romantic moment was interrupted.

"WHAT THE!" Jonouchi exclaimed, both looked up to see what Jou was on about, he pointed to the windows.

Anzu and Yugi turned around to see that all the windows that lined the side of the plane they were sitting against were suddenly being covered over. Yugi blinked, "This is certainly odd."

"AH, I've seen this on spy shows, there about to gas us, QUICK WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jonouchi bellowed running around the room. Yugi and Anzu sweat dropped.

"Yugi how did we ever become friends with him…?" Anzu asked.

"Um, I dunno Anzu, I really don't…" Yugi admitted sighing watching Jonouchi continue to run around the room exclaiming they were all about to be gassed; Shizuka who was sitting quietly next to Yugi was groaning rubbing her temples.

"KATSUYA WOULD YOU SIT DOWN!" She snapped, Jonouchi stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong Jonouchi?" Yugi asked trying not to stare at Shizuka.

"I could a sworn for a second that Mai was here." Jou explained making Shizuka flush with embarrassment.

Yugi sighed, "I wonder how long…" He began before the intercom interrupted him.

"_Ladies and Gentleman if you'll go to your nearest window you'll be able to get your first look at the Shuba Region."_

The gang gathered around a window of the plane as the covers on the windows retracted revealing the outside world to them, "Whoa, now this is cool."

Below them laid out as far as they could see was a sea of different shades of green, in the distance just visible to the naked eye was a large city whose details were obscured by distance and fog.

"This place is huge." Jonouchi commented trying to take in every detail he could from this altitude.

"I know, how it is possible to have a tournament in a place this size, no one will ever find each other." Anzu observed.

"Well I'm sure Pegasus knows what he's doing or he wouldn't have organised the tournament." Yugi pointed out turning around to sit in his seat again.

"I suppose you're right Yugi, even if Pegasus is an evil creep." Jonouchi agreed also turning in the seat to sit down.

As Anzu and Shizuka continued to take in the view Shizuka asked, "Why isn't Honda along?"

"Oh Honda had some family business to take care of, and he wasn't planning on coming anyway his aunt is very sick." Yugi explained while Jonouchi sat back looking quite pleased about this.

"At least he won't be hitting on my sister anytime soon." Jou muttered happily, Yugi overheard.

"Come on Jou, you can't protect Shizuka forever, I mean she's growing to be very attractive girl." Yugi admitted throwing a smile Shizuka's way.

"YUG! IT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH I'VE GOT TO WORRY ABOUT HONDA MAKING MOVES ON MY SISTER NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GET SOME!" Jonouchi bellowed putting Yugi in a headlock, Shizuka was smiling and her face flushed brightly, however Anzu looked remarkably put out throwing Shizuka dirty looks which the younger Jonouchi ignored.

Before Jonouchi could lynch Yugi for making eyes at his sister the intercom came alive once again, _"Ladies and Gentleman if you'll please resume your seats we're about to begin landing procedures."_

"Trust me Yug, we're going to finish this later." Jonouchi grumbled resuming his seat; Yugi chose to sit on the other side of Anzu and Shizuka far out of Jonouchi's grasp as everyone belted in.

The landing was so smooth that it was only when Yugi glanced out of the window; he realized that they were taxiing along the runway towards the terminal. Finally Pilot's voice floated over the intercom once more proclaiming their freedom from the plane and welcoming them to the Shuba region.

The gang descended into the terminal, a great gaggle of press, duellists and interested onlookers watched as the first duellists stepped off the plane. The gang collected their bags from the carrousel and began walking towards the exit of the terminal, Yugi held Anzu's and Jonouchi's arms when they spotted Haga collecting his bags with Dinosaur Ryuzaki. They both settled for muttering several colourful profanities under their breaths in Japanese, Yugi raised an eyebrow suddenly realizing that his crush could have quite the potty mouth when she wanted.

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Yugi said quietly turning to leave, running right into Pegasus's head of security Croquet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mutou I can't let you do that yet, Mr. Pegasus has requested that all duellists remain in the terminal until his announcement." Croquet explained.

Yugi nodded, "Ah, Croquet do you know why the tournament area is so expansive?"

"Yes, I do." Without a further word Croquet turned and walked away disappearing into the crowd of duellists.

"Well that was enlightening." Jonouchi commented.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Pegasus says." Anzu agreed walking over and sitting on a nearby row of chair the others joined her after a moment.

The group did not have to wait long, slowly the lighting dimmed, as if with the same node that the lights were being turned down with the assembled Duellists, Press and onlookers went quiet. From the ceiling several banks of plasma screens lowered clicking into place.

The screens sprang to life displaying Pegasus's smiling face, _"Welcome, welcome to you all, Duellists, members of the Press, members of the Public I bid you welcome on this auspicious occasion. Less than one week ago I appeared on televisions around the world proclaiming the opening of my new tournament, the Duellist League. But I also proclaimed this would be like nothing any of you had ever experienced, and I live up to my promises."_

"_When the Duellists who signed to this tournament received their packages they will have noticed the Duellist Gloves. While many of you may believe that you must collect star chips from your fellow duellists to gain entry into a Duellist Kingdom style Finals tournament. Well I am here to tell you that is completely wrong."_ Pegasus explained seemingly enjoying the fact that he had deceived so many, including Yugi into believing as such.

The on-screen Pegasus held up a Duellist Glove identical to the ones Jonouchi and Yugi were wearing on their Duel Disk hands, _"These Duellist Gloves have been designed to hold four, badges, to earn these badges you must travel around to different cities and compete in Duel Monsters Gyms against the 'Gym Leaders'. Only the most talented and skilled Duellists will earn the five badges necessary to gain entry into the final tournament to face… well that would spoil the fun wouldn't it. First you will need to register for the League, but that cannot be done from your present location, oh no, this can only be done in Erebus, where is Erebus you ask, well that is something you will have to determine for yourselves. There are many duellists and many more surprises, so do not wait, throw yourselves into the tournament and begin the adventure of your lives!"_

With that the screens went blank and retracted into the ceiling, as soon as the lights came back up the room exploded with noise, the Press were attempting to the views of excited Duellists to the news of this revelation. Many of the Duellists were talking with their friends even more confident now of succeeding in their chosen quests for glory. But as suddenly as the noise level had risen to a fever pitch, everyone was silent as Croquet stepped up onto a platform holding a microphone.

"Mr. Pegasus has explained the basics of this tournament, but now I must explain the finer points. As you travel around to the various areas where the Duel Monsters Gyms are located you will encounter other duellists, at anytime you may if you wish duel with them to acquire money. However the various currency is not valid in this Region, so we require you to hand over all money you have in your possession to the attendants that are now circulating, your money will be safe and returned to you if you either drop out of the tournament or you are eliminated." Croquet explained as the attendants took Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu's and Shizuka's money putting it in separate zip lock bags writing their names on the front before placing it in a strong box with the money they'd collect from others.

"In the Shuba region the only valid currency you are allowed to have on you is Duellum," Croquet said holding up some paper money that reminded Yugi of the look of American currency, except this money appeared laminated, "Duellum is available only in paper form and is available in denominations of one, five, ten, twenty, fifty, seventy and one hundred. If you lose a duel either to a Gym Leader or a fellow competitor you must surrender half your money, or in the case where you have less than one thousand Duellums to your name you must surrender the entire amount."

"Now if all Duellists will come to the table that has been set out in front of you in an orderly fashion you can collect the packages containing a Map, a guide book and five thousand Duellum. These packages are marked in order of the first letter of your last name, if there is any trouble the perpetrators will be ejected from the tournament."

Croquets words had the desired effect, quickly and quietly all the Duellists lined up in several rows in front of the table. As they moved along the line Yugi had the chance to look around the Duellists, he caught Vivian Wong's eye, she gave him a sultry wink and a seductive smile which Yugi was glad Anzu didn't see. As he looked around to the other side he saw Kaiba waiting in line to collect his package looking as if this was beneath him.

"Huh, Anzu what are you doing over here?" Yugi questioned confused seeing Anzu hanging around the line next to his as he walked back to where Shizuka was sitting.

"Oh I was ah waiting for you Yugi." Anzu explained quickly pushing something down into her bag, Yugi raised an eyebrow curiously and was about to ask Anzu something when she grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh I think Shizuka's getting pretty lonely over there we should go join her." Anzu said quickly dragging Yugi back to Shizuka as Jonouchi collected his package.

Shizuka looked up from her book at them as they waited for Jonouchi to walk back, "Are about ready Yug?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yep, let's go!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Battle Stage 5: Blade of the Horseman

**Thanks to Guest & flame55 for reviewing, in answer to Guest's question yes, this is a re-release of a story I had written but not finished. I've made small changes from what has come before but it will be a few chapters before brand new content comes up. I hope you can hang on until then I am hopeful it will impress.  
**

**Battle Stage 5: The Blade of the Horseman**

In a dark corner of the Shuba region a blue haired woman knelt at the feet of Akuma Goto's throne. He was flanked by Malik and another woman in a black robe, her emerald eyes shone out from under the hood.

"Master, I am yours to command." The blue haired woman announced, Akuma smiled, "Yes you are."

The blue haired woman looked up as Malik handed Akuma a black duel disk, "Take this, and a group of my hunters and go to the Duellist Centre on Route One, at dusk tomorrow Yugi Mutou and his loser friends will arrive there to rest for the night. I want him brought to me alive. I don't care what you do as long as he's brought to me, alive."

The blue haired woman smiled, "Yes master."

As she approached the door Akuma called her back, "Please remember Raven, if you succeed you will be richly rewarded, but if you fail..." Akuma smiled, his crimson eyes glowed ominously, "I will kill you myself."

**Location: Haven City, Shuba Region Date: 29 April**

"Jonouchi, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Of course I do Anzu, trust me." Jou called out pouring over the map he'd gotten with his package.

Yugi hung at the back of the group taking in the twilight view, the city looked a lot like Domino, high rise buildings dominated the skyline. In the dying light the buildings were casting huge shadows that made everything cooler. Yugi couldn't help fight off the feeling that something bad was coming, he could sense it, he just didn't know if the feeling was from within or without.

'I did the right thing, I know I did, everyone's a lot happier. They just can't know…' Yugi thought staring up at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts Yugi?" A voice from what felt like far away asked.

"Hm, oh, I'm just, thinking about stuff." Yugi replied to Anzu's question.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She pressed gently.

Yugi didn't say anything; he simply shook his head and walked quicker to catch up with Jonouchi. Anzu walked very slowly watching Yugi intently, 'You can't hide anything from me Yugi Mutou, we've known each other to long for that.'

After walking a little further Jonouchi announced, "We're approaching the city limits."

He stopped for a moment looking around, "So where's the transport?"

Yugi stopped and looked up at him blinking slightly, "Ah, Jonouchi what are you talking about?"

"Well they don't expect us to walk to Erebus do they?" Jou asked with a slight laugh.

"Well…" Yugi's voice trailed off as he looked away from his best friend.

Jonouchi blinked slowly looking his best friend dressed in a grey shirt, dark grey vest and black leather pants with a black deck belt around his hips, up and down. "Yug, you, are, NOT, serious!" Jonouchi exclaimed loudly.

"Jonouchi…" Anzu said placing a hand on his arm.

"They DON'T expect us to WALK!" Jou bellowed.

"That's the general idea I think Jou, how did you expect us to get to the next city?" Yugi asked.

"Car of course." Jonouchi responded as if it were the most obvious thing on earth, the other three anime fell.

"A mutt like you would like that wouldn't you; you could stick your head out the window while Yugi drove." An arrogant voice sauntered.

"KAIBA! For the last time I am NOT a mutt!" Jonouchi yelled furiously turning towards the source of the voice.

"Hn, could have fooled me." Kaiba muttered casting half a glance to Serenity, she smiled back subtlety.

"Hey Kaiba, since we're all going in the same direction, do you want to hang out with us?" Yugi asked calmly.

"WHAT! No way Yug, I'm travelling nowhere with that creep!" Jonouchi proclaimed angrily throwing dirty looks Kaiba's way.

"Come on Jou we're all going the same way, it wouldn't be that bad, would it Kaiba?" Anzu assured Jonouchi glancing at Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I haven't even agreed, besides why would I want to hang around with you losers?"

"KAIBA!" Jou growled advancing on the CEO, but Yugi held up his hand and Joey desisted for a moment.

Yugi a fixed his eyes on Kaiba, "Kaiba, I'm trying very hard to be nice, what has happened in the past is in the past, we should leave it there. I would like it if you hung with us, but if you don't want to that's your choice. But you will _not_ insult my friends again; if you do, we will have it out Seto."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow; he'd never heard Yugi speak like that before to anyone. He grunted and muttered, "Whatever." Walking away.

"So, are you coming with us or not Seto?" Yugi questioned.

"I said whatever." Kaiba grumbled shaking his head.

"Oh, that's a joy." Jonouchi muttered throwing more dirty looks Kaiba's way.

Yugi forced a smile on his face and said loudly, "Let's get going."

The group walked forward, Anzu smiled proudly at Yugi walking beside him; Kaiba was in the middle with Serenity and Joey bringing up the rear. Serenity tried to sooth her big brother as he glowered at Kaiba's back. Anzu intertwined her fingers with Yugi's, Yugi felt his cheeks warm as he looked up at her. She smiled and said nothing letting them continue. Serenity was the first person to speak after an hour of walking through the tree lined path.

"Kaiba, where's Mokuba, didn't he come?"

Kaiba turned his face towards her, "Mokuba stayed in Domino, someone has to run Kaiba Corporation in my absence."

"Hn, I bet you just dropped him off at some home and abandoned him." Jonouchi sneered.

Kaiba spun around on the spot his eye full of anger, "HOW DARE YOU IMPLY I WOULD EVER ABANDON MY BROTHER MUTT!"

"WELL YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE MUCH ABOUT HIM, AND STOP CALLING ME MUTT!" Jonouchi yelled in response.

"Hey guys enough!" Yugi said.

Both threw out their arms, "Stay out of this Yugi." They said in unison.

"So you want to end this do you mutt?" Kaiba sneered.

"Yeah, scared Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked activating his duel disk.

"Hn, yeah right mutt." Kaiba said smirking loading up his own duel disk.

The area was quiet as the stare off began; neither man was going to back down from this, they all knew it had to come sometime. Suddenly, a loud animalistic scream was emitted from deep inside the forest; it was so loud that Jonouchi almost fell back out of fright.

"What the heck was that?" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Yugi looked up and around as Anzu edged closer to him, "I, uh, dunno Jou."

A crash made Yugi, Anzu and Kaiba spin around, from out the forest had sprung a beast, and this was not just any forest dwelling creature. This beast made Anzu cower behind Yugi for the simple fact of her last experience with them.

"No way, a Hitotsu-Me Giant **(Earth/Beast-Warrior/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1000)**!" Yugi exclaimed his eyes slowly examining its body; its green skin was tainted with the crimson colour of blood. A large gash ran in a right-to-left diagonal across its body, its single eye was open, but to Yugi.

"It appears dead." Yugi observed walking towards slowly Anzu lagging behind him.

"But what the heck is a, YUUGI WATCH OUT!" Anzu began to ask, her question suddenly interrupted by the arrival of another monster. It leaped from the forest with more grace than the dead Hitotsu-Me Giant had. Its red eyes gazed at them with a bestial hunger, Yugi stared at it fearfully still crouching in front of the fallen Giant. Yugi could smell the earthy mixture of manure and dirty that covered its hovers, the dirty matted hair on its body was intermixed with the occasional battle wound or healed scar. The beast's upper torso was ripped, but scarred as was its bluish purple chest plate and red shoulder plates, the pickaxe in its hand still dripped with the blood of its victim and it looked ready to slay another.

"A Rabid Horseman **(Earth/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/5 ATK/2000 DEF/1700)**, how is this possible?" Kaiba growled in shock and anger quietly.

"It must be a hologram." Anzu observed still wary of the dead Giant.

Jonouchi smiled, "Then we don't have anything to worry about, come on Yug let's get going."

Jonouchi swaggered forward, in the last moment Yugi saw the look in the eyes of the Rabid Horseman and quickly worked out that it was nothing good.

"JONOUCHI!" Yugi yelled leaping up and tackling Jou, the Rabid Horseman in the same moment flung his axe at the unsuspecting Katsuya, the blade glanced Yugi's back sending a spray of blood onto a nearby tree, Anzu screamed as both boys collapsed to the ground. Kaiba growled and activated his duel disk.

1. "GO DARK BLADE **(Dark/Warrior/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500)**;

2. EQUIPPED WITH FUSION SWORD MURASAME BLADE **(Equip/Spell)** TO INCREASE ITS ATTACK 800 POINTS **(ATK/2600)**;

3. ATTACK!"

Kaiba slammed the cards into place on his duel disk and the monster sprang from the card following its owner's orders it quickly disposed of the Rabid Horseman the hologram evaporating on the spot. In its place a small silver coloured metallic ball hovered, a ring of blue lights shone from the middle as it floated over to Kaiba.

"_Congratulations, you've captured a Rabid Horseman card."_ A metallized female voice reported as a card slot appeared ejecting the Rabid Horseman card. As soon as Kaiba had taken the card from the slot it closed, the metallic card giving ball zooming off into the distance.

Anzu knelt beside Yugi who was lying on the ground, she gingerly peered at the wound, "That's the most real hologram I've ever seen in the real world, and I don't like it one bit." Anzu said bitterly eyeing the Hitotsu-Me Giant as the hologram disappeared and the projector ball zoomed off in a different direction.

"This is a little more dangerous then I'd imagined it would be." Jou agreed staring at the twenty centimetre long cut into Yugi's back knowing it could very well have been him if Yugi hadn't tackled him.

Yugi groaned loudly, "Damn it." He swore his Amethyst eyes half open.

"Yugi what's wrong, what hurts?" Anzu questioned quickly placing a hand on his shoulder gently leaning down to look at him in the eyes.

"My bank account, I just bought these clothes." Yugi moaned everyone sweat dropped.

Anzu sighed, "It's nice to know you're not in too much pain." She said as she helped him up, Yugi winced as she pulled on his left shoulder.

"Come on guys, we should find a place to camp." Serenity urged.

The group walked cautiously through the forest for another twenty minutes before finally stopping at a promising looking inlet. The group settled in as Anzu grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit she'd brought with her; Yugi removed his tattered shirt and vest tossing them in his bag leaving him shirtless while Anzu cleaned the blood from his wound. Once the bandage had been applied Yugi changed into his usual black sleeveless shirt and black duelling jacket. This was when Kaiba noticed.

"Yugi, where's the Millennium puzzle?" He asked.

"Oh, I left it with Atem; I didn't see the point of wearing it now since he has his own body." Yugi explained. Kaiba watched him carefully, he knew there was something wrong, all his instincts screamed at him, they had ever since the Ceremonial battle, that something had gone awry.

"Yugi, there's something I want to know about the Ceremonial Battle?" Kaiba began but Yugi spoke over him.

"We should take shifts to make sure we're not attacked in the middle of the night by any monsters."

"That's a good idea Yug; I'll take the first watch." Jonouchi agreed ignoring Kaiba's irritated look.

Yugi nodded, "Ok then, well I'm going to bed, night." Yugi said quickly before anyone else could speak quickly climbing into his sleeping bag.

Later as Kaiba took his watch he stared from Yugi into the burning embers of the campfire quietly, 'Secrets only begat secrets Yugi, and whatever it is you're keeping secret," Kaiba thought looking back at Yugi, 'Will not stay that way for very long, no matter how much you may want.'

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Battle Stage 6: The Journey from Haven

**Thanks to Dragonlady222 and Guest for reviewing. To Guest's comments, as you say it is my story having said that I'd prefer not to deter readers from reading. I can't promise whether Yugi & Mai will get together or not or even if they did that they would stay together. What I hope is that regardless of what the pairings are that you will keep reading and enjoying the story.  
**

**Battle Stage 6: The Journey from Haven**

**Location: Route 1, Shuba Region Date: 30 April**

"Hello! Anzu, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Shizuka, Grandpa? Where are you?" Yugi yelled as loudly as he could, the fog as thick as pea soup blanketed the area around him. Beyond that darkness, a darkness so consuming you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face.

Yugi ventured forward slowly, keeping his eyes locked on an unspecified point in the distance. He knew he'd find his friends eventually. Suddenly he ran into something solid, Yugi looked up.

"ANZU!" He exclaimed.

"How, could you?" Anzu spat maliciously.

"What, what are you talking about…?" Yugi asked fearfully backing away from her slightly.

"How could you betray us so badly Yugi, how could you do that to us?" Shizuka demanded appearing behind him.

"But, but what did I do?" Yugi asked.

"You know what you did Yug, you betrayed us in the worst way possible, you're a creep and a liar." Jonouchi spat accusingly his brown eyes flaring angrily.

"But, I had no choice, I couldn't, everyone would have hated me, please, please don't leave." Yugi pleaded as they began to walk away.

"This is what you wanted, and you know it Yugi, get lost." Kaiba spat kicking Yugi off his trench coat.

"NO guy's please, I can explain, please don't abandon me; I thought I was doing the right thing…" Yugi tried to explain pleadingly.

"You didn't, get lost loser." Anzu spat kicking him away before disappearing into the mist with the others.

"NO, GUYS WAIT PLEASE!" Yugi yelled running after them.

"No…" Yugi exclaimed in shock, the mist clearing, to reveal his friends again, this time they weren't walking away, they couldn't.

They were dead, all of his friends, Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Kaiba and Mai were before him, nailed like rag dolls to six individual wooden crucifixes. Their bodies broken, blood dripping from their mouths, eyes, noses and ears. Yugi dropped to the ground in tears, "I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know." He whispered over and over. The last thing he heard was a cold chilling laughter permeating the air around him as he screamed.

**::End Dream Sequence::**

Yugi woke with a start; he almost flew face first into the ground before him as he awoke, his breathing laboured as his stomach churned. Yugi rushed into the trees and vomited, collapsing to the ground, his face was wet, sweat mixed with tears. Yugi sat in the grass damp from dew, panting as if he'd run a marathon. He knew what he'd done was right, but it was still hard to live with, knowing he'd lied to his friends, and his family. But the truth, the cold truth, was far worse; in this case he knew that ignorance would be bliss for them.

"YUGI! HEY YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?" Jonouchi's voice yelled cutting through Yugi's reminiscences. Yugi brushed himself off and wiped his face.

"I'm here Jou." Yugi yelled walking out from the trees.

"What were you doing back there man, come on I'll show you where the shower… hey are you ok, you look a bit pale." Jonouchi asked looking concerned.

Yugi tried to smile, "Yeah I'm ok Jonouchi, just had a rough night."

"Yeah… well come on I better show you where the shower is, if Rich boy gets to it first we'll never get going today." Jonouchi said with a laugh.

Yugi laughed as well and followed Jonouchi. After an hour the group was packed and assembled. "So where next Yugi?" Anzu asked as Yugi was studying his map.

"Well… I think it might be a bit ambitious to think we could get to Erebus today, but there seems to be a small, something called a Duellist Centre that we could reach by nightfall, what's a Duellist Centre?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out when we get there, let's go!" Anzu said cheerfully leading the group forward.

The group walked through the forest, Yugi was at the front with his Duel disk at the ready. Anzu behind him slightly, in the middle Jonouchi and Shizuka walked slowly, Jonouchi casting dirty looks back at Kaiba every few minutes, making sure he wasn't checking Shizuka out. Kaiba stayed at the back as the rear guard to protect against any duel monsters that may have been roaming.

The undergrowth grew denser the further they walked, the path almost disappearing under their feet. Yugi looked around. "What's wrong Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Well, don't you guys think it's strange we've run into no other duellists since we left Erebus, well except for Kaiba?" Yugi observed stopping to turn around.

"Ok, that is a little strange." Jonouchi agreed taking careful observation of the surroundings.

"I'm sure we'll run into other duellists eventually, come on we've got to keep moving." Anzu encouraged, Yugi raised a slight eyebrow at her insistence to move forward but didn't argue.

Meanwhile a pair of hazel eyes watched them hungrily, the saliva from its mouth dripping to the ground as it followed them slowly.

Kaiba slowed, he looked around the darkened canopy carefully, he knew something was wrong. The trees had darkened the area to a light similar to late dusk the air was humid and the smell of the area around them was strong, a mix of rotting forest debris and ozone.

"Hey Kaiba, what the heck are you doing, if you don't keep up you're going to be left behind." Jonouchi yelled turning around when he noticed Kaiba had stopped.

Kaiba ignored him looking more intently around the canopy, he was sure they were being watched, and it meant nothing good. "Hey Kaiba… Kaiba you creep stop ignoring me, KAIBA!" Jou yelled out in louder and louder voices. Shizuka walked in front of Jonouchi to try calming him.

This is when all hell proverbially broke loose. From out the trees sprang a beast, it was large and lion like, but it was not a lion. Gazelle King of Mystical Beasts **(Earth/Beast/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200)** beared down on Shizuka, its face centimetres from hers, she could see the outright terror on her face reflected in its hungry eyes. Shizuka couldn't escape, her arms were pinned under its powerful paws, the weight of its body was crushing the bones in her arms, she screamed in pain, which only caused the fear that Jonouchi was feeling to intensify.

"SHIZUKA! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW YOU STUPID DUEL MONSTER!" Jonouchi screamed abandoning all sense of logic in a vain attempt to save his sister. He threw sticks and branches to gain its attention. This was of no use; the Gazelle completely ignored him, far more interested in the meal beneath it.

"SHIZUKA!" Jou bellowed, suddenly the wind picked up, something flashed passed him and struck the Gazelle in the stomach with a blast of energy, throwing it off Shizuka and destroying it.

"Wha…" Jonouchi exclaimed slowly, he looked around to find a monster standing next to Yugi whose Duel Disk was active; the monster that had saved Shizuka was the Skilled Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1700)**, one of Yugi's favourite monsters.

"Yug, that, you." Jonouchi said his voice trailing off.

"It's ok Jou." Yugi said patting Jou on the arm walking to assist Shizuka up, she almost fell into his arms thanking him profusely for saving her. Anzu, irritated finally pulled Shizuka off Yugi and dragged him to the front of the group.

The sphere hovered for a moment before drifting over to Yugi and ejecting the card he'd won, _"Congratulations, you have won a Gazelle King of Mystical Beasts."_

Jou matched over angrily and snatched the sphere out of the air, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU FREAKING THING, YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER… huh?"

As soon as Jonouchi took the machine in his hand it started beeping furiously, _"Warning, warning, warning, warning!"_

Then it stopped and it started to fly off, unfortunately Jou was still attached, "Ah, hey WHA! HEY STOP THIS RIDE I WANT TO GET OFF NOW!" Jou yelled as he started taking off. Yugi, Anzu and Shizuka ran to grab Jou's hand as he began to take off. They tried everything to pull him down, While Kaiba stood in hidden bemusement at their antics.

"KAIBA YOU CREEP WOULD YOU COME HELP OUT!" Jonouchi yelled.

Kaiba snorted, "Why don't you just let go."

Jou blinked hanging in mid-air, "Oh yeah."

He let go, unfortunately he'd left the ground by this time as had Yugi, the flight had been ok, but the landing was rough, "Jonouchi could you get your elbow out of my back please."

"Sure Yug, once you get your foot out of my face." Joey mumbled.

Kaiba shook his head, "Baka yaro's…"

After fifteen minutes the group was walking again even more wary of their surroundings than before. Jou had his duel disk at the ready as Shizuka stuck quite close to him for protection. "I hope we get to this duellist centre soon Yug." Jou growled.

"We'll be there soon Jonouchi don't worry." Yugi assured him.

Jonouchi grumbled and they continued to walk. After several hours of walking punctured every half hour or so by Jou's complaints of being tried, the trees and undergrowth began to thin out. The group came out of the undergrowth into an area of expansive fields and rolling hills in the distance. Jou groaned in response. Yugi looked happily around spotting a singular building in the distance. It was rounded; the roof was set as a bubble with a small balcony set out of the front.

As the group approached the building they discovered the entrance was a pair of double doors made of tinted glass. They separated to reveal the interior of the building. It was set out in vibrant marron, the walls were polished hardwood. Off to the left the floor dropped off into a small well seating area with a semi-circular couch of marron leather. A table of black marble stood in front of it, beyond that was a small fireplace with a plasma screen seated halfway up the wall.

Off to the right of the entry hall was an area separated by glass panelling, beyond that two or three duellists sat in chairs made of black leather at tables of polished hardwood. One was eating watching a few of the others playing Duel Monsters the old fashioned way no holographic systems, just good old cards on the table.

Directly in front of the group was a reception desk made of red granite with steel letters sunken into the granite reading 'DUELIST CENTRE – ROUTE ONE'. A woman with red hair stood in front of a plasma screen computer monitor. She looked up to see the group and smile.

"Welcome to the Duellist Centre. I am Hitomi, welcome." Hitomi said bowing, the group except Kaiba bowed back respectfully.

"Who are you exactly?" Kaiba asked shortly.

Hitomi continued to smile, "I am here to help in any way I can, and I am trained to cater to the needs of all the duellists that come through here. From giving directions to the next town, to treating any injuries or maladies that may befall you on your journeys through the Shuba region, I'm here to help." Hitomi explained.

Shizuka and Anzu looked at her suspiciously but Yugi didn't notice. He approached the counter, "Do you know where we can find a place to sleep?" He asked.

"Here, the Duellist Centre is built to cater for the needs for the duellists; we have full bunking facilities up stairs. I must advise you it's separated into boys and girls rooms no co-ed rooms." Hitomi explained with a slightly naughty smile seeing both Yugi and Anzu flush slightly redder at this, the others failed to pick up on this though.

The group was lead up the stairs that sat just behind the reception desk into the sleeping quarters. The zones were clearly marked, the girl's bunks were in rooms to the left, the guy's bunks were on the right. As Hitomi showed them she mentioned that the dining area was free to all duellists and their guests but the Mart for buying supplies required money.

The group dumped their bags in their rooms. Yugi, Joey & Kaiba were sharing a room as were Shizuka and Anzu. Yugi discovered as he walked the length of the corridor that both sides wrapped around to an entrance onto the balcony. He re-joined the group just in time for them to head down stairs for a meal.

The group sat to eat and observed the duel between two young duellists sitting across from them. One was a young blonde the other a young blue haired duellist, from the notes on a pad sitting next the blue haired boy he was in the lead by three hundred points.

"I have you now Claus I summon my Dragon Manipulator **(Earth/Warrior/Effect/3 ATK/700 DEF/800)** in attack mode. I can take over your Tri-Horned Dragon now." The Blonde boy said happily.

"I don't think so Fredrick, because I activate Solemn Judgement **(Counter/Trap)**, this card negates your card if I pay half my life points." Claus responded cheerfully.

"Awe no, that was my best move, I'm gonna lose!" Fredrick bemoaned sadly.

"Yep, I attack!" Claus cheered as his monster wiped out his opponent's life points, Kaiba smirked impressed, Yugi watched both boys' reactions carefully.

"Ha, ha I win; hand over the card you promised loser." Claus said sticking out his hand. Fredrick shuffled through his deck and came up with a card and was about to hand it over.

"May I see the card?" A voice asked.

Both boys looked up and were instantly struck with awe. Standing at their table was Yugi; he smiled at both boys and sat down next to Fredrick, "Just because he lost doesn't make him a loser, if you try your hardest and enjoy duelling, then nobody loses." Yugi explained.

Both boys nodded still lost in awe of the legend that was sitting at their table, Yugi looked at the card Fredrick was holding, "Dark Necrofear **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/7 ATK/2200 DEF/2800)**, that's a rare card, you should hang on to it." Yugi urged.

Suddenly Claus was snapped back to reality, "Hey, he agreed that the winner of the duel would turn over his rarest card, and he lost."

Yugi smiled a little more and reached into a pouch on his belt and withdrew four cards, "How about this, you can have these cards and Fredrick can keep his Dark Necrofear."

Claus's eyes lit up, "Wow, cool, thanks Mr. Yugi."

Yugi laughed, "You can call me Yugi, but remember guys, it's not about winning cards, or being the best, it's about having fun, never lose sight of that ok."

Both boys nodded, "But Mr. Yugi," Fredrick asked, "Won't your deck suffer because you gave away your cards?"

Yugi shook his head, "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior **(Earth/Rock/Effect/8 ATK/3500 DEF/3850) **Alpha **(Earth/Rock/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700) **Beta **(Earth/Rock/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1600) **and Gamma **(Earth/Rock/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1800)** the Magnet Warrior's don't fit with my deck anymore. They're better off in the deck of someone who might appreciate them."

"What exactly does your deck fit with these days Yugi?" Kaiba asked from where he was sitting next to Serenity.

Yugi turned to look at Kaiba with a smile, "That's my secret Seto, unless you'd like to see exactly what I have in my deck in a duel, that is if this isn't to low tech for you."

"Let's go Yugi." Kaiba said getting up, Yugi and Kaiba stepped over to a nearby empty table and sat down.

"Men." Anzu mumbled, Yugi heard her and smiled.

Yugi and Seto sat down opposite each other at a separate table, everyone else gathered at Claus and Fredrick's table to watch. Kaiba smirked, "We haven't duelled since Battle City, I've been working on my deck since then Yugi, scared?"

Yugi smirked, "You're not the only one Seto I've had plenty of time to improve since facing Yami."

The coin toss went Yugi's way.

**Yugi Mutou Life Points: 8000**

**Seto Kaiba Life Points: 8000**

**::Yugi::**

As Yugi drew his first card everyone heard a roar followed by the ground shaking. As Yugi and Seto rose from their seats to see where the noise had come from, the front of the building exploded.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please Review.**


	8. Battle Stage 7: Duellist Centre Battle

**Thanks to Dragonlady222 (x2) & Guest for reviewing. Having thought about your comments Guest I may have a surprise or two later in the story.  
**

**Battle Stage 7: The Duellist Centre Battle**

**Location: Route 1 Duellist Centre, Shuba Region Date: 30 April**

As Yugi and Kaiba were about to begin the sound of what they thought of as a Cannon went off, a second explosion threw everyone from their seats and covered the area in smoke and dust. Yugi got up quickly looking about while hurriedly gathering his deck.

"Is everyone ok?" Yugi called coughing and spluttering.

"We're ok." Anzu called from somewhere nearby.

The group including Claus and Fredrick gathered near Yugi looking around, they could barely see the reception area through the smoke and dust that had been kicked up. They made their way through the smoke to the door which wouldn't open, after Jonouchi tried forcing it open a couple of times Kaiba got irritated.

"Baka mutt let me show you how it is done; I summon X-Head Cannon **(Dark/Machine/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500)**, blast down that door!" Kaiba commanded.

His monster did as ordered obliterating the door in a moment. The group rushed out to find the exact cause of the earlier explosions standing before them. An Archfiend of Glifer **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/5 ATK/2200 DEF/2500) **had blasted down the doors to the entryway. Below it several men dressed in black capes stood surrounding a dark woman with dark blue hair who looked smugly at the damage that had been done. Yugi's eyes were drawn to his duel disk; instead of being red like the ones carried by participants in the Duellist League, or white like Yugi's old Battle City duel disk this one was black with the monster card panels lit up in jade green.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Hitomi yelled in a fit about the state of the reception area.

"My name is Raven, and this place now belongs to the Hunters."She replied smirking.

"Who the heck are the hunters?" Jonouchi asked.

"What's left of the Rare Hunters?" Yugi guessed.

"Well done, but then I'd expect nothing less from the great Yugi Mutou." Raven sauntered.

"You know me?" Yugi asked.

"We have orders to take you back to our boss." Raven explained.

"Who's your boss then?" Yugi inquired.

Raven smiled, "He told me to expect you to ask, but then nothing much gets past the great Akuma Goto! He is our leader and will lead us into a new age of greatness, but first we must eliminate rogue elements."

"What the hell kind of name is Akuma Goto!" Jonouchi spat.

"A good one if you want to bring about the rapture." Yugi commented darkly, Jonouchi and Shizuka looked at him puzzled.

"Akuma is the Japanese word for devil, didn't you two pay attention in class?" Anzu asked baffled at her friends ignorance.

"Sleeping." Jou answered.

"Boys." Was Shizuka's response to which they all Anime fell.

After getting up Raven cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but Yugi must come with me now."

"No way, Yug isn't going anywhere with you, you'll have to get past me first." Jonouchi said placing himself between Yugi and Raven.

"Hm, whatever, I'll beat you just like I'll beat Yugi, but first… who are you?" Raven asked looking blankly at Jonouchi.

Jou anime fell, "Ok, that's it, I'm firing my Publicist." He grumbled regaining his feet. "My name you creep is Katsuya Jonouchi; you've got to have heard of me."

One of the cloaked men spoke up, "Oh yes I know him, he is an amateur duellist with no real skill that relies on Yugi to help him win."

"HEY, I don't rely on anyone but me, and I'm not an amateur I'll cream all of you." Jonouchi proclaimed to the reaction of the others shaking their heads.

"Very well then, start with me." Raven said stepping forward.

"You're on." Jonouchi yelled back, but Yugi held out his arm, "I need to know something."

Raven leapt off the back of the Archfiend throwing her hood back, "Yes Yugi?"

"Where did you get that black duel disk?" Yugi asked, his eyes growing dark and angry.

"Oh, this?" Raven asked, her purple lips curling into a smile, "I took it from someone; he was very unwilling to give it to me though." Raven replied, she knew it wasn't the complete truth but Yugi didn't have to know that.

"Was his name Yako Tenma?" Yugi asked his voice level but full of anger.

Anzu, Jonouchi and Kaiba looked at Yugi in shock, "Yako Tenma?"

Shizuka looked between her big brother and Anzu confused, "Who's Yako Tenma?"

Raven grinned, "Why yes, it was."

"Jonouchi?" Shizuka demanded.

Jonouchi waved his hand, "It's a long story sis, I'll tell you later." He replied only half paying attention to his sister as he returned his gaze to Raven, "Let's go!"

Raven smiled, "Of course."

The coin toss went in Jonouchi's favour.

**Katsuya Jonouchi Life Points: 8000**

**Raven Life Points: 8000**

**::Katsuya::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Dark Blade **(Dark/Warrior/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500)** in attack mode;

I play two cards face down."

**::Raven::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1200)** in attack mode;

2. I play three cards face down and end my turn."

"What the – Blackwings, what?" Jonouchi stuttered staring stunned at Raven's monster.

Yugi blinked slowly, "I've... never heard of that arch-type..."

Seto's eyes narrowed, "They're Pegasus's pet project, a segment of his new series of cards. They're supposed to be in the prototype stages only."

Raven heard Seto and smiled, "They are, but my master Akuma Goto has ways of securing the very latest the world has to offer. Technology, weapons, duelling cards, this is a prototype deck that Pegasus doesn't plan on releasing for years."

"Oh, great..." Jonouchi groaned.

**::Katsuya::**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice Dark Blade to summon Maximum Six **(Earth/Warrior/Effect/6 ATK/1900 DEF/1600) **in attack mode;

2. When Maximum Six is tribute summoned I can roll a six sided die and multiple the results by two hundred points and add them to Maximum Six;

3. Go Dice Roll!"

A blue die appeared in front of Jonouchi and shot spinning into the night's sky. Everyone waited and a few seconds later it landed in front of Raven.

4. "A six increasing Maximum Sixes attack twelve hundred points (**ATK/3100**);

5. Maximum Six attack!"

Maximum Six's attack destroyed Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame.

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 8000**

**Raven LP: 6700**

**::Raven::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/4 ATK/1700 DEF/800)** in attack mode;

2. When I have a Blackwing monster on the field I can activate its effect to summon another Blackwing monster;

3. I special summon Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1000)** in attack mode;

4. I activate Double Summon **(Spell)** this card allows me another normal summon this turn;

5. When I have a Blackwing monster on the field I can normal summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/6 ATK/2200 DEF/1200)** in attack mode;

6. I activate God Bird Attack **(Trap)** when I send a Winged Beast monster to the graveyard such as Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow I can destroy two cards on your field, Maximum Six and one of your face down cards."

Jonouchi growled, "No, my Time Machine."

7. "Go my Blackwings destroy!"

Blackwing – Elphin the Raven and Blackwing – Bora the Spear inflicted **3900** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Raven LP: 6700**

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 4100**

**::Jonouchi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern **(Wind/Dragon/Effect/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1600)** in attack mode;

2. Now I play two cards face down;

3. Now I can activate Fire Darts **(Trap)** when I have no cards in my hand I can roll a die three times and then multiple the result by one hundred and inflict it as battle damage;

4. Go dice rolls;

5. Six;

6. Five;

7. Two;

8. Thirteen hundred points of direct damage to you;

9. Red-Eyes Wyvern attack Bora the Spear!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern's attack destroyed Blackwing – Bora the Spear.

**Raven LP: 5300**

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 4100**

**::Raven::**

"I draw;

1. I play Monster Reborn **(Spell)** to return Bora the Spear to my field;

2. Now I can sacrifice Blackwing – Bora the Spear to summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/5 ATK/2000 DEF/900)** in attack mode;

3. When Sirocco the Dawn is on the field I can increase its attack by the attack of one of my other Blackwings, Elphin the Raven in this case (**ATK/4200**);

4. Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn attack Red-Eyes Wyvern;

5. Blackwing – Elphin the Raven attack!"

"Ha, I activate Kunai with Chain and Skull Dice;

1. Kunai with Chain **(Trap)** allows me to activate both its effect; when your monster attacks I can switch it to defence mode;

2. Its second effect increases Red-Eyes Wyvern's attack five hundred points (**ATK/2300**);

3. When I roll Skull Dice **(Trap)** the result is multiplied by one hundred points and decreases the attack and defence of all monsters on your side of the field;

4. Yeah, four;

5. Blackwing – Elphin the Raven (**ATK/1800 DEF/800**);

6. Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn (**ATK/1600 DEF/500**)."

Blackwing – Elphin the Raven's attack failed; Blackwing – Elphin is destroyed.

**Raven LP: 4800**

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 4100**

Raven smiled, "I'm impressed, you've managed to keep up with me, but that's almost over cutie."

**::Jonouchi::**

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed, "We'll see, I draw;

1. Red-Eyes Wyvern attack!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern's attack destroyed Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn.

**Raven LP: 4500**

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 4100**

**::Raven::**

"I draw;

1. When I have Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, Bora the Spear and Kalut the Moon Shadow in my grave I can summon Dark Armed Dragon **(Dark/Dragon/Effect/8 ATK/2800 DEF/1000)** in attack mode;

2. I can activate Dark Armed Dragon's special ability to discard Elphin the Raven from my graveyard to destroy your Red-Eyes Wyvern;

3. I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame **(Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1200)** in attack mode;

4. Dark Armed Dragon, Shura ATTACK!"

Dark Armed Dragon's and Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame's attacks inflicted **4600** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Raven LP: 4500**

**Katsuya Jonouchi LP: 0**

Katsuya slid back on the polished floor dropping to a knee, "Damn it, I lost..."

Raven laughed, "Yes you did, poor puppy. You're cute when you lose though, now be a good boy and hand over Yugi and we'll go."

Raven snapped her fingers and her hunters advanced on Yugi and his friends, Anzu wrapped her arms around Yugi protectively. One of the hunters reached out to grab Anzu's arm, "Come on kid, let him go."

"Don't touch her!" Yugi yelled breaking free of Anzu's grip to shove the hunter away.

The hunter toppled backwards, "You son of a bitch, I'll... huh?"

The hunter looked up to meet a pair of blue-eyes and the rounded white face of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(Light/Dragon/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)** flanked by its twins hovered above Anzu and Yugi. Kaiba appeared from the darkness his cool blue eyes staring coldly into Raven's, "If you lay a hand on them I will let my Dragons loose."

Raven smirked, "They're holograms they can't hurt us."

Seto chuckled, "Wrong, Yugi got his back sliced open yesterday, now leave before you make me angry."

Raven scowled, "Let's go."

The hunters withdrew to the Archfiend of Gilfer and Raven hopped on its head, "This isn't over, Master Akuma will be victorious and mould the world in his image."

Raven snapped her fingers and they disappeared into the darkness. Jonouchi stood up clenching his fists, "Yeah, well you can try, but we'll be here to stop you when you do."

Much later Raven knelt at the throne of Akuma Goto her head was bowed, "M-Master, I..."

Akuma smiled down at her, "Be calm Raven, you played your part in the game, I am very satisfied with the results. Now, your reward..."

Akuma pulled the cloth around this mouth and nose away throwing back his hood, "Gaze upon the face of your God and be thankful."

Raven looked up and the blood drained from her face, "No..."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Battle Stage 8: Dark City, Erebus!

**Thanks to Gold Testament & Dragonlady222 for reviewing.  
**

**Battle Stage 8: Dark City, Erebus!**

**Location: Duellist Centre, Route 1 Shuba Region Date: April 30 2005**

Jonouchi, Yugi, Anzu, Kaiba, Shizuka, Hitomi, Fredrick and Claus stood in the wrecked entrance of the Duellist Centre, people calling themselves 'The Hunters' had destroyed the entry way. Bits of stone and concrete littered the floor and where the door had been there was now just a giant hole in the wall that was currently bringing in the bad weather.

"Oh dear, what a mess, oh everyone upstairs, or you'll catch cold." Hitomi ordered ushering them upstairs.

Everyone sighed and followed Hitomi's orders silently; Kaiba muttered quietly that the woman shouldn't order him around like a child. He however followed her orders. The group separated into the boys and girls sides. Shizuka gave Jonouchi a conciliatory hug and Yugi a grateful one for saving her earlier in the day, before they split into their separate wings.

Yugi climbed up into the top bunk above Jonouchi while Kaiba took the lower bunk opposite the two. Yugi rested his head on the pillow and pondered the events that had surrounded him since he'd boarded the plane to the Shuba Region. He knew his Grandfather was going to ground him for a very long time for doing this.

"Jou, are you asleep?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Nope, just comatose." Jonouchi replied.

"Do you think I should call Gramps and let him know I'm ok?" Yugi asked.

Jonouchi was silent for a moment, "Look Yug, I know I pushed you into this so I think we should both get on the phone tomorrow and talk to your Gramps. If he knows it was me that pushed you into breaking his rules then he might not be so angry at you."

Yugi blinked, "So that's a yes."

"…Go to sleep Yug."

**Date: May 1, 2005**

Yugi groaned waking groggily raising his arm over his head to block out the first rays of light from the sun as he awoke the next day. He rolled onto his side and tried to fall back to sleep, only to feel something prod him in the back.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Yugi mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Yugi, time to get up." A voice said sweetly, Yugi rolled over towards the voice opening his eyes a crack.

"Just a few more minutes Grandpa." Yugi mumbled.

Yugi vaguely heard a sigh behind him; a moment later a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Yugi's eyes opened to meet a pair of Azure coloured eyes that belonged to Anzu Mazaki.

"Oh, morning Anzu." Yugi said sleepily.

"Come on sleepy head time to get up, and don't lie around, or Jonouchi will come in and drag you out of bed." Anzu said smiling. Yugi nodded groggily and pulled the covers off him climbing down the stepladder to the floor, he winced as the skin around his battle wound was stretched.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Anzu asked tentatively.

Yugi nodded wearily, "It still hurts though."

Anzu knelt down and put her arms around Yugi pulling him close to her, they stayed like that for several seconds before she pulled away, her cheeks a hot pink colour. "Hey Anzu, what was that for." Yugi asked quietly his cheeks also pink.

"Oh, um nothing, I'll um see you downstairs." Anzu said awkwardly walking quickly out of the room. Yugi stood in bafflement before walking over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile Anzu stood with her back against the door of her room, "You idiot Mazaki, why'd you do that, he must think you're the biggest dork now, stupid, stupid, stupid." Anzu berated herself banging her head against the door repeating the word 'stupid' every time she whacked her head into the door. She did this about four times before it really started hurting her head.

Anzu bit her lip and thought about the answer to the question, 'that was, because I love you Yugi.' She sighed and grabbed her towel and retiring to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Hey Yug, about time you got down here, pull up a chair and have some breakfast." Jonouchi called summoning Yugi over to the table at which he Shizuka and Kaiba were sitting at. Surprisingly to everyone present Jou and Kaiba weren't arguing, for the moment at least. Yugi sat down at the table and attempted to lean back in the seat, he grunted and winced.

Jou looked concerned, "Hey Yug, you ok man?"

Yugi nodded, "Just that little scratch I got a couple of days ago is bothering me."

"Yugi, that little scratch might get infected, you should see that blasted Hitomi woman right now and get it properly bandaged." Kaiba insisted pointing to Hitomi who was at the reception desk.

"I don't want to bother anyone; really I'm fine, honest." Yugi said the three stared at him completely unconvinced.

Shizuka spoke first, "Yugi if you don't get proper treatment for that you'll get an infection and could end up in very serious trouble."

"Yeah Yug, come on man just get yourself checked up." Joey urged.

Reluctantly Yugi slide off his chair and wandered over to Hitomi very slowly. She looked up and smiled as he approached. "How can I help?"

"I ah, I got a cut on my back a couple of days ago and my friends wanted me to get it checked out." Yugi explained Hitomi nodded and lead Yugi into one of the back rooms.

Yugi sat on the examination table, "I told them it was really nothing."

"I'm sure it is Yugi, but let's take a look anyway, can you remove your shirt." Hitomi asked pulling on a pair of gloves.

Yugi once again turned a light shade of pink and removed his shirt; Hitomi admired his physique as she cut away his bandage. The inner bandage had a thick trail of blood that ran down the length of the dressing. Hitomi frowned.

"Yugi, this is going to hurt." Hitomi alerted him; Yugi nodded and grasped the edge of the table firmly. Hitomi pulled the dressing away slowly, this caused Yugi to gasp and cry out in pain almost making a stifled yell. Hitomi pulled more of it away, Yugi could almost feel the flesh in his hand giving way as his grip on the table intensify.

Hitomi ripped the rest of the dressing away in one quick motion, the pain made Yugi cry out and double over. Hitomi knelt beside Yugi placing her hand on his shoulder, "Yugi I'm very sorry are you ok I can get you something to dull the pain for a moment."

Yugi shook his head looking up at her slowly, "No, its ok, it's going away." Yugi explained even though his breathing was still laboured.

Hitomi nodded and went to the medicine cabinet and retrieved sterile bandages and some disinfectant. Yugi cried out in pain for a third time as she applied the disinfectant. He sighed with relief when she applied the dressing and bandaged the wound. Yugi put his shirt back on and gingerly got off the examination table.

"Thank you Hitomi." Yugi said bowing slightly.

Hitomi smiled and bowed back, "You're welcome Yugi, and um Yugi, you're extremely sexy without a shirt." Hitomi replied with a wink. Yugi went bright red and slowly backed out of the room as Hitomi continued to smile at him, she had a twinkle of amusement in her eye at the reaction she'd received.

Yugi sighed as he walked back into the main area; he met Anzu coming down the stairs, "Oh Hi Yugi, I was about to come looking for you, Jonouchi and Kaiba want to get going again, I said I'd wait to see what you wanted to do."

Yugi nodded, "Yep that's ok, I'll get my stuff and meet you guys in the lobby."

Anzu nodded and Yugi quickly went upstairs and grabbed his already packed bag and slung it over his shoulder, suppressing a moan of pain and walked out making sure he'd left everything the way he'd found it.

Yugi walked back downstairs and looked around, the gang was dispirited around the main area, no one was making a move yet Yugi walked to a bank of video phones on the far wall and sat down. He tapped in a familiar number and the phone started ringing.

Finally after four rings the phone picked up, the visage of Yugi's Grandpa appeared on the screen, _"Hello, You've reached the Games Shop, no one is here right now but please leave a message."_

Yugi sighed, 'Grandpa must be out.'

A loud beep signaled Yugi should begin recording his message, "Hi Grandpa, I know you must be really angry with me for going. I'm sorry, that's about all I can say. I hope you can understand, I just wanted to spend time with my friends and duel, I didn't mean to disobey your wishes. Don't be angry at my friends, I decided to come, they just didn't stop me. I love you Gramps. Bye."

Yugi looked down as he hung up the phone. All he'd wanted was to have fun again, like in the good old days before people started stealing souls and trying to take over the world. He wanted to spend time with his friends, cheer them on and have them cheer him on. And maybe finally tell the girl he loved how he felt. But now it felt as if everything was crumbling beneath his feet.

"Hey Yug, are you coming, or what?" Jonouchi yelled from near the double doors, the gang were standing waiting for Yugi. He nodded and grabbed his bag, before leaving Hitomi walked over.

"I hope you'll be careful out there. Creatures stronger than the ones you've encountered await those who are unprepared." Hitomi warned the group nodded understandingly.

Yugi looked up and around at the doors, "How did you get this place rebuilt in a night?"

"Oh, it's a secret." Hitomi said with a wink, "Goodbye everyone."

The group waved their goodbyes and left the Duellist Centre behind. The sign just ahead read –Route 2: Haven City-Erebus-.

"I guess we're on the right track guys." Yugi observed smiling.

The group began walking, the track tilting downwards every so often, they started to head into denser and denser groups of trees at they continued to walk. The sky began darkening; even though the watches that the gang wore told them they'd barely hit lunchtime. The group stopped walking and prepared for lunch.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Anzu said looking to the sky worryingly the sun was shining in mid-dusk light.

"Anzu's right, this isn't cool, it's only 12:30." Jonouchi agreed looking at his watch.

Kaiba eyed the sky and then his watch; he tapped his fingers on his duel disk as he continued to listen to the conversation.

Yugi shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"At this point Yugi, that's not a comfort." Anzu retorted, slightly harsher than she'd intended.

"Maybe we should skip Erebus all together." Shizuka suggested.

Yugi shook his head, "That won't work Shizuka; we have to go to Erebus to register to compete."

"Oh, maybe we should just stop over in Erebus, and get out as soon as we can."

"I like that idea." Anzu said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Jou agreed.

"Ok, we'll do that, it's only another hour's walk from here anyway so we'll definitely get there before we'll need to settle in for the night." Yugi explained, to the pleasure of Jonouchi and Anzu.

The group ate quickly eager to get underway again. Once they were walking again they continued to see the area getting darker, until the entire path was cloaked in darkness. Even the torch that Anzu had brought barely cut through the darkness of the area. Crickets chirped all around them, and the area seemed almost alive, Shizuka stayed close to her brother and Anzu stayed close to Yugi who was holding the torch. Kaiba was at the rear of the group and felt almost as anxious as the others.

"Ok, this is definitely creepsville." Anzu said shivering slightly with fear, an encouraging smile from Yugi calmed her slightly.

"It's ok Anzu, nothing's going to happen."

"Maybe…"

The group walked further, the darkness seemed to get even stronger the deeper they went. Yugi was about to say they should go back when a fog began to cover the area. Yugi froze; a chill ran down his spine, this was exactly how his dream had been. He turned to look into Anzu's eyes; he couldn't hide the fear in them.

"Yugi its ok, we're all here remember." Anzu whispered stroking his hand softly trying to suppress her own fear. Yugi swallowed and nodded beginning to walk forward again.

"Isn't this the start of an Edgar Allen Poe story?" Kaiba muttered dryly.

The group resumed walking; markers hammered into the ground made of rotting wood told them they were close to Erebus. The fog intensified as the ground turned from lush grass to ashen rock. The temperature dropped the closer they came to the city. Yugi gave Anzu his jacket when he noticed her shivering.

"Finally." Jonouchi whispered as they finally arrived at a black Iron Gate. It stood ten feet high with spikes mounted atop the gate. Yugi walked towards the gate intending to open it until suddenly it opened by itself.

The group went silent with fear; the area outside the torch light was barely visible by human eyes. The Iron Gate was framed by two Gargoyles that flanked it, extending in both directions was a black wall, they couldn't see how far it went, they just knew they couldn't see a turn or an end to it.

"Once more into the breach?" Yugi asked feigning confidence. Anzu nodded, Shizuka looked apprehensive, Jonouchi and Kaiba looked stoically at the interior of the city. Yugi turned and walked in, the others followed, but only hesitantly.

"Where is everyone?" Anzu asked after ten minutes.

"I know, I thought we'd see a lot more duellists here." Yugi commented.

"Can we move quicker, please?" Jonouchi urged.

Kaiba growled, "As much as it will surprise everyone here, I agree with the mutt."

The group moved quickly through the, a long since abandoned fountain stood in the Geographic centre of Erebus. Several deformed angels that would have once discharged water from their mouths had long since decayed and somehow deformed into demonic looking female creatures.

"That's disturbed." Jonouchi muttered.

"Who created a place like this?" Anzu wondered aloud.

"Probably the same person who built that." Shizuka said timidly cowering slightly behind Joey pointing into the distance. The landmark she was pointing to was shrouded in black mist, the dark spires rose above the area from its mount on a hill about a kilometre from the centre of the city.

"Interesting, it reminds me of the St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow." Kaiba commented.

"If you're saying that it reminds you of St. Basil's if it had been given an extreme makeover by Count Dracula, then I'd have to agree with you Seto." Yugi retorted also examining the building in the distance. He got a dark yet familiar aura from the building, he had no idea why but it was the feeling he got.

"Can we find the Duellist Centre and get out of here please!" Anzu pleaded looking extremely apprehensive about the situation. The group looked around and began walking in another direction. Yugi once again examined his map, but he found no sign of the Duellist Centre on the map he was using.

"This is ridiculous." Kaiba stated as they walked.

Yugi sighed and didn't look up from his map, "I'm not going to suffer your diatribe Seto you're enough of a windbag as it is."

Kaiba's expression became unreadable as Jonouchi grinned broadly. Suddenly Yugi spun around making everyone behind him almost jump out of their skins. "I've found the Duellist Centre!"

Yugi turned around again and began walking in yet another direction, the group followed promptly as Yugi took a left, a right, another left, a second left, two rights and a left and then stopped turning to face a darkened building overgrown with vines built out of grey brick a small balcony built in Victorian style jutted out from the first floor. The door was made of dark wood and was in medieval design.

"Yugi, are you sure you read that map right, this place looks like it was built before the turn of the century?" Anzu asked.

"This is what the map says the Duellist Centre is, let's go." Yugi proclaimed walking towards the door pushing it open.

Inside the design was exactly the same as the Duellist Centre on Route 1, but instead of a steel sign sunken into the crimson coloured concrete reading Duellist Centre - Route 1, the sign read 'DUELLIST CENTRE – EREBUS' and was this time emblazoned in bronze.

"Oh, hello can I help you at all?" A voice asked from behind them.

The group turned and as one, "WHAT!"

A woman stood before them, she looked exactly like Hitomi down to the minute details. Yugi blinked in confusion, "Hitomi, I thought we left you back at the Duellist Centre on Route Three?" Yugi asked in confusion.

The Hitomi look alike blinked for a moment and then smiled knowingly, "Oh, you must mean my second cousin Hitomi who runs the Route Three Duellist Centre. No I'm the Erebus Hitomi, pleased to meet you."

"Wait, you're second cousins and you're both named Hitomi, tell me this isn't one of Pegasus's inside jokes." Anzu commented exasperated.

Hitomi smiled, "Well yes, all the children in our family were girls, and we were all named Hitomi, there are twenty of us. Mr. Pegasus was kind enough to hire all of us to run the Duellist Centre throughout the Shuba region."

Jonouchi blinked, "Twenty… that must make family reunions a real hoot."

Hitomi giggled slightly, "So I guess you're all here to register for the Duellist League right?"

"It's just Kaiba, Jonouchi and I actually." Yugi explained.

Hitomi smiled and nodded, "If you'll let me have your Duel Disks and your tournament id's, they're in your Duellist League packs, I'll process your registration. Why don't the five of you rest for a little while and have something to eat."

Yugi and the others went to the café while Hitomi walked to the reception desk the Duel Disk's and ID's. Yugi unfolded the map on the table to examine.

"After we leave Erebus there are three different routes, they each lead to a different city that seems to have a gym in it."

Jonouchi examined the map, "That city, Bellerophon looks interesting."

Kaiba also eyed the map and smirked, "I'll go to Oceanos."

Yugi sighed, "I guess that means I'll go to Hel."

The entire group sweat dropped, Yugi grinned, "Oh come on, you were all thinking it I know you were."

"You're truly odd Yugi; I'm going to check on something ok." Anzu said excusing herself.

Yugi watched Anzu leave as a problem occurred to Shizuka, "There aren't any connecting routes that go to each of these cities though how will we go to all three."

Yugi, Kaiba and Jonouchi looked at each other intently; Yugi decided to speak first, "I guess we'll have to split up the group."

"But we can't split up the group; I thought we were in this journey together." Shizuka protested.

"Hey chill sis, we are, but it's going to be a lot easier if the five of us went on separate routes, but you're going to stay with me and cheer me on right?" Jou asked smiling.

"Of course I will big Brother." Shizuka affirmed immediately.

"I wonder which one of us Anzu will go with." Yugi wondered aloud, he failed to pick up on the rolled eyes of the three since he was looking in away.

Jonouchi smirked, "Awe poor Kaiba's going to be all on his own, hey Kaiba, Shizuka's got an old teddy bear, and do you want to borrow it."

Kaiba snorted, "Stuff it mutt just don't get yourself humiliated, I want to save that pleasure for when we duel."

"That isn't going to happen." Jou responded, Yugi sighed. Thankfully Anzu returned at that moment halting another Kaiba/Jonouchi argument. Yugi quickly explained what they'd decided, and just as quickly Anzu declared she was going with Yugi.

The group laughed and talked over their meal of cheeseburgers. Anzu left the table again for a few minutes later in the hour. Almost as soon as she returned Hitomi appeared with the boy's Duel Disks and ids.

"I'm done, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi and Yugi Mutou, you are now officially apart of the Duellist League."

The boys were handed back their Duel Disks and ids as well as a small case in which to hold their gym badges. They quickly finished got going again. They walked through the empty city to the other side, another iron gate stood between them and the beginning of the journey.

"Well, I guess this is it. Good luck Jonouchi."

"You to Yug, I'll see you on the flip side."

"Don't lose Yugi."

Yugi sighed, "Good luck to you to Kaiba."

The gate opened and the five stepped through into their separate journeys. As they did someone at the castle watched. He smirked at them; he almost felt pity for their plight, almost.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Heard a rumour recently, a character named Tenpei (Dexter in the dub) of 5D's could be the son of Anzu & Yugi. I've looked at pictures of him and it's not out of the realm of possibility. He looks like Anzu, with Anzu's hair and Yugi's bangs at the front; if this wasn't intentional it's a heck of a coincidence. Please review. LKC.**


	10. Battle Stage 9 The Oceanos Duellist

**Thanks to Guest, dragonlady222 and Gold Testament  
**

**Battle Stage 9: The Legendary Oceanos Duellist**

**Location: Erebus, Shuba Region Date: May 1 2005**

Seto Kaiba stood at the iron gates of Erebus watching his friends disappear into the mist. He felt a sense of foreboding and depression seeping into his body. He pushed the feelings away quickly.

'I'm Seto Kaiba; I don't need anyone but myself.' He thought beginning to walk forward through the mist. The area still felt cold, it was a chill that reached into the bones. Kaiba grunted eliciting a puff of steam to be ejected from his mouth and began walking.

The ground softened as he walked, the path to the city he'd chosen to begin his quest was clearly marked. As Kaiba walked he noticed the fog lifting the pas was steadily becoming clearer, the blacken soil was being replaced by lush as the path began to incline upwards.

After half an hour of walking he reached the apex of the hill, Kaiba observed his new surroundings. Sweeping out before him was a land of lush green pastures interlaced with forests and rivers. Kaiba sniffed the air; it was clean, not tainted by the pollution that dogged cities at home. To Kaiba's left in the distance was a small town at the edge of an in-land sea. He knew that must be Oceanos, named after the Mythical Greek Titan of encircling seas. 'Ancient naivety and fairytales.' Kaiba mused.

Turning back to look upon where he'd walked from, all Kaiba saw was a blanket of steam, Kaiba shuddered with the realization that he'd just walked up from a city built inside the mouth of an in-active volcano. Kaiba wasn't afraid of many things, but knowing he'd willing walked into the mouth of an inactive volcano, unnerved him.

Kaiba walked on, the grass becoming thicker the further he walked. He followed the tracks left by what he guessed were other duellists. The path he followed took him across a meadow to a road of compacted sand. He quickly figured out that this was not a road meant for cars. Kaiba resumed walking, occasionally someone on a horse would trot passed. Eventually an older gentleman on a grey horse, dressed in a white western shirt, blackish blue jeans, a brown cowboy hat and a cream coloured cowboy hat stopped near Kaiba.

"Are you looking for Oceanos son?" He asked.

"Yes." Kaiba replied curtly.

"You're on the right track, just keep heading down this road and you'll hit the town eventually." The older man explained pointing in direction Kaiba was heading.

Kaiba nodded, "Thank you."

The man tipped his hat to Kaiba and resumed riding. Kaiba watched for a moment before walking again. Kaiba continued along the road, either side green fields boarded on the far side by trees and the near side by a white fence stretched far and wide. Kaiba continued walking until the two sides of the fences split off in east and west directions respectively, before him stood a sign that read 'Welcome to Oceanos', beyond that the town lay open in-front of him.

The town maintained a Mediterranean design for the buildings, but the town was still relatively small, barely ten houses in the area. However as Kaiba approached the harbour side he quickly realized there was more to this town than met the eye. Stretched before him on the docks was a market the likes of which Kaiba had rarely seen, it reminded him of the Bazaar's of Turkey. Everything and anything was being sold, gold, jewels, Fruit, vegetables, every stand had something different. Language flowed like wine.

"I don't have time for nonsense." Kaiba muttered walking along the dock; he noticed a building with several large spires and spikes in the middle of a group of warehouses. The stone used in the construction was a bluish green hue, he guessed this was the Duellist Centre and entered. The interior design was a carbon copy of the previous Duellist Centres he'd entered right down to the Hitomi behind the desk, something else that managed to unnerve him.

"Oh, welcome to the Duellist Centre, I am Hitomi." She said bowing.

Kaiba grunted, "Where is the gym?"

Hitomi blinked caught off guard by his abrasiveness, she pointed outside, "It's opposite."

Kaiba grunted and walked out again, Hitomi scowled muttering "Jerk," before returning to her duties.

Kaiba stood outside the Duellist Centre and looked out across the harbour; his attention had focused on an entry way that led into the water. Kaiba figured he'd been too focused on the Duellist Centre to notice it the first time. The entry way opened to an inclining ramp that proceeded into the water. The ramp Kaiba noted was not fixed to the ground; instead it was strung like a rope bridge. Although instead of rope and wooden slats, a sheet platform and steel chain coloured metallic blue were used. Kaiba descended down the ramp deeper into the water, the glass corridor stretched to fifty feet under the water before finally opening out into a foyer.

Kaiba was struck at the magnitude of the room; in front of him were two archways that flanked an imposing statue. It stood fifteen feet tall, its head almost touching the glass ceiling, the statue was of a bearded man with flowing hair, his body below the waist was covered with crashing waves, and the upper body was naked. In his left hand he held a Trident helping Kaiba to the conclusion that this was a statue of Poseidon, the Ocean God of Greek Mythology.

On the other side of the archways, were two other statues both identical to the other. Unlike the one in the middle these two statues stood only as tall as Kaiba and were female, their flowing locks cascaded down their backs to the waist. At the waist the skin turned to scales as the body ended in a fin. The arms of the mermaids were spread out to the sides thrusting their ample naked chests forward. Kaiba admired them for a moment before walking through the archway into the next room.

The room was long stretching at least half a kilometre in length. It was dark and slightly humid, but Kaiba could still make out the high ceiling and aquamarine tiles on the floor in a puddle design. Lining the route to the next room were statues of Marine Duel Monsters, each one stronger than the monster before it. The statues were so well made that it seemed as if the monsters could spring to life at any moment.

Kaiba reached the end of the corridor where he met another smaller archway. He entered and a final room confronted him. This room was like the corridor he walked down to get there. It was made of glass; a floating platform at the centre, the room was circular but flat like an orange after it's been stepped on. Kaiba stepped onto the platform and scowled at the slightly familiar face.

"You're the gym leader?"

Ryota Kajiki, dressed in his Battle City attire smiled, "By the seven seas, the first real challenge for my Ocean Badge. In the name of the ocean I welcome you Seto Kaiba I welcome you to my Gym!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm here to win your badge, let's start!"

Ryota smiled and attached a silver duel disk to his arm, just above the life point counter was a wave shaped blue insignia. Kaiba loaded up his crimson duel disk, he felt confident facing Kajiki. Even though the man had been invited personally to Battle City, Kaiba still considered him a lightweight.

"I'll go first." Ryota said with a smirk.

"Be my guest."

**Ryota Kajiki Life Points: 8000**

**Seto Kaiba Life Points: 8000**

**::Kajiki::**

"I draw;

1. I play Legendary Ocean **(Field/Spell)**, this card downgrades the Water-Type monsters by one level and increases their attack and defence two hundred points;

2. Now I can summon Giga Gagagigo **(Water/Reptile/5 ATK/2450 DEF/1500)** in attack mode;

3. Legendary Ocean's effect activates **(ATK/2650 DEF/1700)**;

4. I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth **(Wind/Dragon/Effect/3 ATK/1500 DEF/1200)** in attack mode;

2. I play two cards face down."

**::Kajiki::**

"I draw;

1. Abyss Soldier **(Water/Aqua/Effect/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1300)** in attack mode;

2. Legendary Ocean's effect activates (**ATK/2000 DEF/1500**);

3. Giga Gagagigo, Abyss Soldier attack!"

Giga Gagagigo's attack destroyed Twin-Headed Behemoth; Abyss Soldier's attack inflicted 2000 points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Ryota Kajiki**** LP: 8000**

**Seto Kaiba LP: 6000**

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw;

1. Twin-Headed Behemoth returns to the field in attack mode **(ATK/1000 DEF/1000)** due to its special ability;

2. Polymerization **(Spell)**;

3. To fuse Lord of Dragons **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1100)**;

4. And Divine Dragon of Ragnarok **(Light/Dragon/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200)** from my hand;

5. To summon King Dragun **(Dark/Dragon/Effect/7 ATK/2400 DEF/1100)** in attack mode;

6. Using King Dragun's effect I can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(Light/Dragon/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)** in attack mode;

7. I send Twin-Headed Behemoth from the field to summon White Horns Dragon **(Dark/Dragon/Effect/6 ATK/2200 DEF/1400)** in attack mode."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, Torrential Tribute (Trap) activates when you summon a monster, all our monsters are destroyed." Ryota responded to Kaiba's scowl.

8. "I'm done."

**::Kajiki::**

"I draw;

1. Monster Reborn **(Spell)** to revive Giga Gagagigo;

2. Now I play Cost Down **(Spell)** and send a card from my hand to reduce the level stars of my monsters in my hand by two;

3. I send Giga Gagagigo to the graveyard to summon Gogiga Gagagigo **(Water/Reptile/8 ATK/2950 DEF/2800)** in attack mode;

4. Legendary Ocean activates (**ATK/3150 DEF/3000**);

5. Gogiga Gagagigo ATTACK!"

Gogiga Gagagigo's attack inflicts **3150** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Ryota Kajiki LP: 8000**

**Seto Kaiba LP: 2850**

Kaiba slid back from the hit dropping to a knee grasping his chest, 'Son of a bitch… every turn he's had me, it's that damn field spell card, I've become rusty, once upon a time he would never have gotten this far… I've become weak; friendship has made me weak…'

**::Kaiba::**

Kaiba resumed his feet, "I draw;

1. Monster Reborn **(Spell)** to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard."

"I hate to point out the obvious Mr. Kaiba, but my monster still has more attack points than your Legendary Dragon…"

Kaiba chuckled, 2. "True, until Heavy Storm **(Spell)** activates destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field;

3. Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Gogiga Gagagigo (**ATK/2950**)!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack destroyed Gogiga Gagagigo.

**Ryota Kajiki LP: 7950**

**Seto Kaiba LP: 2850**

**::Kajiki::**

"I draw;

1. I play Umi **(Field/Spell)** to increase the attack and defence of all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Thunder and Aqua monsters two hundred points;

2. I summon Space Mambo **(Water/Fish/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1000)** in attack mode;

3. Umi activates (**ATK/1900 DEF/1200**);

4. I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw;

1. Huh, pathetic, Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATTACK!"

"Your attack activates Tornado Wall **(Continuous/Trap)** any damage to my life points from your attack monsters is reduced to zero."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack destroyed Space Mambo.

**::Kajiki::**

"I draw;

1. I play Premature Burial **(Equip/Spell)** and pay eight hundred life points to revive Space Mambo from my graveyard;

2. I play Cost Down **(Spell)** and send a card from my hand to the graveyard to downgrade all monsters in my hand two levels;

3. I sacrifice Space Mambo to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus **(Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/8 ATK/2600 DEF/1500)** in attack mode;

4. I activate Levia-Dragon – Daedalus's special ability sending Umi to the graveyard to destroy all cards on the field except my Levia-Dragon;

5. Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, ATTACK!"

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus's attack inflicted **2600** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Ryota Kajiki LP: 7150**

**Seto Kaiba LP: 250**

**::Seto::**

"Last roll of the dice I guess, I draw;

1. I summon Lord of Dragons **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1100)** in attack mode;

2. Lord of Dragons allows me to play Flute of Summoning Dragon **(Spell)** to summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons **(Light/Dragon/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)**;

3. Now Dragon Mirror **(Spell)** removes my Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the field and my graveyard so I can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(Light/Dragon/Fusion/10 ATK/4500 DEF/3800)** in attack mode;

4. Megamorph **(Equip/Spell)** doubles the attack of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon when my life points are lower than yours (**ATK/9000)**;

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Lord of Dragons ATTACK!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack destroyed Levia-Dragon – Daedalus; Lord of Dragons attack inflicted **1200 **points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Seto Kaiba: 250**

**Ryota Kajiki LP: 0**

Ryota laughed, "An excellent match, I haven't been tested like that since I last time I duelled my good friend Katsuya Jonouchi."

Kaiba snorted, "Just hand over my winnings."

"Very well, for defeating me you receive the Ocean Badge of the Oceanos City Gym, as well as 3000 Duellums." Ryota said his smile turning to a scowl as he handed Kaiba his winnings strongly disliking his attitude.

"Thank you." Kaiba said taking his winnings placing his first badge on his duellist glove.

Ryota pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a secret elevator was revealed behind Kaiba, "That will take you to the surface, I wish you luck Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba snorted, and entered the elevator. Once he was alone Ryota whispered, "By the seven seas I have a feeling you're going to need it."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Battle Stage 10: The Grave Duel Pt1

**Ok, ok, I've been missing my deadlines for posting. As an apology, 2 chapters this week, promise. Just to be clear for those who might not know, I am using the Japanese names for all characters so Mako Tsunami=Ryota Kajiki. Thanks to Dragonlady222, Gold Testament & flame55. As to when I might reveal the identity of the bad guy... That's my secret. As to who he or she is, you might think you know who it is but I couldn't possibly comment. :)  
**

**Battle Stage 10: The Grave Duel, Part 1**

**Location: Erebus, Shuba Region  
**

Yugi and Anzu watched as their friends disappeared into the mist. Yugi felt a chill through his body, this was almost a replica of his dream, except for the fact that his friends still cared. He wasn't being abandoned; however he couldn't get the knot out of his stomach.

Anzu slipped a hand onto his shoulder, "Are you ok Yugi?"

Yugi looked up into Anzu's eyes and smiled a little, "With you here, I will be."

Anzu blushed, "Th-thanks Yugi that's sweet of you to say, maybe we should get going."

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we should get going."

Anzu nodded and took Yugi's hand; he blushed until he felt the energy behind her grip. Anzu was scared and eager to leave. Yugi and Anzu started walking quickly through ashen caked ground. As they walked the altitude rose as the ground curved upwards, the fog began clearing in front of them, being burnt off by the noon sunlight.

"Wow." Yugi exclaimed as they reached the apex of the hill, an ocean of green pastures pocketed by small seas of trees spread before them. The two stood in awe of the sheer natural beauty of their environment; Anzu tapped Yugi on the shoulder and pointed down the hill.

"Look Yugi, its Kaiba."

Yugi squinted and nodded, "He moves quicker than we do, look, Jonouchi and Shizuka."

Anzu looked to their right and saw Joey and Serenity heading across the face of the hill towards a town with a large tower at the centre. "So where are we headed Yugi?" Anzu asked.

Yugi took out his map, studying it for a moment, "I think we have to go that way." Yugi said indicating to an area directly ahead of the two.

Anzu felt a shiver run up and down her back, "Yugi, are you sure we have to go there, isn't there another town we could go to?"

Yugi looked up at Anzu, he followed her eyes. The town he'd indicated to was covered in thick black cloud, so much so Yugi couldn't make out any of the buildings. The only thing Yugi could see was what looked like an entrance to a tunnel.

"What's wrong Anzu, scared?" Yugi teased.

"No more scared than the time Yami saved me on that Ferris wheel." Anzu retorted.

Yugi frowned and fell silent, without another word he began to walk down the hill, he heard Anzu's protests to slow down, but he ignored her. About halfway down the hill Yugi came across a break in the knee high grass, a dirt path had been cut into the field, the dirt compacted so it was a solid walking surface. Yugi looked ahead and traced the route with his eyes, the path led to a crossroads at which the entrance of the tunnel was located.

Yugi began walking again taking no notice that Anzu had just caught up to him. He ignored her complaints and angry words and continued walking. After another half hour of walking in silence Yugi reached the crossroads. A wooden signpost indicated the towns that stood in each direction, to the North was Hel, and to the south was Erebus, to the west, Oceanos and to the east, Bellerophon. Yugi examined the tunnel entrance, it was simple design a circular concrete pipe about seven feet high, a metal plank extended to the floor since the first diagonal section was quite steep.

Yugi heard Anzu approaching from behind and quickly resumed walking. Anzu stopped, her breathing laboured, looking up she saw Yugi walking again, "Hey Yugi, Yugi, damn it Yugi would you stop and tell me what's wrong?"

Yugi stopped and turned around, "Nothing's wrong Anzu." He said quietly.

Anzu shook her head, "Don't lie to me Yugi, of course something's wrong. I'm sorry for my stupid comment before, but Yami was a real hero for me that day, thinking of him makes me stronger."

Yugi's shoulders slumped and his head dropped, "I knew I was right." He muttered.

Anzu blinked, "What did you say Yugi?"

"I said we should get going…"

Anzu frowned as they resumed walking, she could feel it in her bones that Yugi was hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was not however for lack of trying, Anzu had lost count of the nights since the Ceremonial Battle she'd lain awake wondering. Anzu sped up to keep pace with Yugi who was almost speeding down the Spartan concrete pipe the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls as mist rose around their feet.

"Yugi, is it me or is it getting colder as we walk?"

Yugi stopped for a moment, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Anzu shivered in the cold air now wishing she'd brought a heavier coat; suddenly she felt warmth around her shoulders. Anzu opened her eyes to see Yugi adjusting his jacket to fit around her shoulders. Anzu reflected on how this was exactly akin to the time in the virtual world when he'd extended her the same act of kindness.

Anzu smiled, "Thanks Yugi, you're really sweet."

"You just looked cold." Yugi replied shortly shrugging.

Yugi quickly resumed walking, Anzu watched him sadly before resuming walking herself. They continued down the tunnel, a sheer light from the other end provided the only illumination. As they approached the far end of the tunnel the ground began to cake with an increasingly dense layer of dirt.

Anzu swallowed as they emerged from the tunnel, they'd arrived at a path lined with ashen black trees stripped of their leaves, the trees standing at the least four metres tall. The branches stuck out like deformed hands eager to strike a person down. The sky was as black as Ravens feathers, but a sheer unsourced white light illuminated, the inky blackness casting everything into ghostly shadows.

The two crept forward, a distant howl made Anzu yelp latching onto Yugi. Yugi gave her a cold stare and she immediately desisted resisting the urge to pout. As they moved forwards a pair of glowing crimson eyes watched them with malicious intent.

"Eek, Yugi, there's something out there!" Anzu whispered hearing a twig snap nearby.

Yugi sighed, "Anzu, there's nothing out here but us, so calm down."

Anzu scowled at him, "Yugi, this place gives me the creeps, can we turn back. There are lots of other gyms."

Yugi turned around exasperated, "Anzu, there's NOTHING…"

As Yugi spoke Anzu screamed as a large Shadow swooped over him heading towards her. Yugi yelled for Anzu to move but she was too paralysed in fear to move a muscle. Just as the Shadow swooped over Anzu, a pair of white bone hind claws with three fore talons and one large aft talon reached out grabbing Anzu by the shoulders carrying her into the sky. Yugi screamed her name in panic as Anzu screamed for someone to help her. The shadow lifted on the monster that had taken Anzu, the Summoned Skull **(Dark/Fiend/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200)** flew higher into the sky, its powerful wings amethyst wings pumped harder as it rose with Anzu's additional weight.

Anzu stopped struggling as they rose higher into the air. Anzu's fear of what this large hideous fiend had planned had been replaced with the fear of falling to her death if it released her. All Anzu could do was looked down to a panicked Yugi with a terrified expression.

Yugi watched as his love was being whisked away to Ra knows where for Ra knows what purpose. He knew he had to save Anzu, but he was frozen in place. Yugi shook his head growling, 'Shake it off, Anzu's in trouble!'

Yugi took out his Duel Disk and threw it on his arm knowing instinctively what he had to do.

1. "I summon my Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100)** in attack mode;

2. I activate Thousand Knives **(Spell)**!"

Yugi's Dark Magician appeared on the field with three knives in each hand; he leapt into the air and threw the knives striking the Summoned Skull in the chest. The Summoned Skull howled like a banshee letting go of Anzu, falling to earth in the process. Anzu screamed as she saw the ground rapidly approaching. Yugi shed his Duel Disk and raced towards Anzu's falling frame. Yugi skidded to a halt as Anzu dropped into his arms. Yugi tried to maintain his balance; unfortunately Yugi couldn't stay upright falling forwards face planting in Anzu's abdomen. Yugi blushed as Anzu rolled over freeing his arms from under her. Anzu sat up and almost immediately jumped on Yugi enveloping him in a bone bending hug.

"Oh Kami, Yugi you saved me, you were so brave, thank you Yugi." Anzu said holding him tight shedding small tears.

Yugi wiped her tears, "I'm just glad you're safe."

Anzu looked up into Yugi's gentle and beautiful amethyst eyes and suddenly found herself fortified, "Yugi, I, want to tell you…"

A twig snapped nearby, Anzu squeaked and clutched onto Yugi, "Uh, Yugi can we get out of here, please?"

Yugi nodded and got up helping Anzu who was still wobbly from her experience with the Summoned Skull. The two began walking slowly along the path, the mist growing steadily thicker as they progress. They cleared the row of trees to find themselves at the foot of a graveyard, the headstones spread haphazardly through the mist a wrought iron fence separated Anzu and Yugi from the graveyards interior.

"This place is like a really bad horror film." Anzu commented unsteadily, Yugi patted her on the on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Anzu, nothing will happen." Yugi assured, he looked up and down the fence and smiled, "There's an opening over there." Yugi said pointing to the left. The two walked around the western edge of the circular fence to the entrance to the graveyard.

As they entered the mist became even thicker completely obscuring the ground from view. The area was silent, no birds could be heard no wind rustled the leaves in any trees. The only sound was from their footsteps on the damp ground. As Yugi glanced at his surroundings his eyes widened, "Anzu, get down!"

Anzu looked around and screamed diving to the ground as a monster dressed in a long black cloak with duelling cards attached to its belt carrying a scythe in its skeletal hands, flew over head. Yugi armed his Duel Disk and waited, however the Reaper of the Cards **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/4 ATK/1380 DEF/1980)** simply flew over Anzu and continued on its way.

Yugi rushed to Anzu's side as she sat up shaking, she sensed Yugi's approach, "I'm ok Yugi I'm ok." Yugi nodded and knelt down next to Anzu as she whispered, "I wish Yami was here."

Yugi scowled and stood up, "Of course you do…"

Anzu looked up, "What?"

"Of course it is Anzu, I've never mattered, it was always about Yami, he got your praise, your adoration, your… Nothing I did was up to your standards; nothing I've done has mattered to you!" Yugi shouted tearfully.

Anzu's fists were clenched as tears welled in her eyes, "Yugi…" Yugi shook his head moving away from her rapidly, "No, no I don't want to hear more lies from you, just, just…" Yugi speed walked away from Anzu stirring the mist around his feet. Anzu watched him through tear stained eyes, 'He honestly thinks he was worth nothing to me…' "It-it's not true, is it?" Anzu whispered, suddenly she flashed back to the kiss she shared with Yami, the way his lips felt against hers, all of it, felt wrong. In retrospect she felt even more correct in that assessment.

"I love…" Anzu smiled slightly, "I love Yugi, but, why did I say I wanted Yami here…?"

Anzu shook her head and stood, 'I can figure that out later.'

Anzu stood and looked deeper into the graveyard, Yugi was still walking he hadn't stopped or looked back to her since he'd started. Anzu frowned and ran after him, her long smooth slender legs allowed Anzu to catch up to Yugi in a matter of minutes. Yugi took a sideways glanced at her and continued walking.

Yugi and Anzu continued up the misty path between the headstones. The path eventually took them into the town in the centre of the graveyard; all the buildings were constructed in black stone in a design reminiscent of medieval England. The only sign given of a Duellist Centre was a wooden sign hanging from an iron rod impaled into the building above the door. The few people in the town moved around like ghosts, not uttering a sound.

"Yugi, let's go in ok?" Anzu asked.

Yugi ignored her and walked in a circle around Anzu; he stopped and nodded. However as they attempted to enter the Duellist Centre two cloaked individuals stepped in front of the doors.

Yugi unsheathed his Duel Disk, "What do you want?"

"Go back, leave this place now!" One of the cloaked individuals said in the deep male voice.

Yugi appeared puzzled, "Why?"

"If you continue this journey it will end in your death." The cloaked man said. As soon as he'd imparted his warning he and the other cloaked individuals departed, disappearing into the mist.

Anzu swallowed, "Yugi that was not good, we should turn back."

Yugi snorted and went inside the Duellist Centre; Anzu was stunned by his brusque attitude. Following him inside Anzu was unsurprised to find that the Duellist Centre was a carbon copy of the other centres except for one detail. Instead of a marron colour scheme, the dominant feature of the building was black marble.

As the two approached the desk a Hitomi popped up noticing their approach, "Oh, hi, welcome to the Duellist Centre, I am Hitomi." Yugi and Anzu gave her a respectful bow, after a second Anzu realized Hitomi was staring at her intently, "Uh, is something wrong?"

"You're injured." Hitomi pointed out, Anzu looked down at her arm and finally noticed a sizable gash on her arm. The adrenaline spike was wearing off and the pain was beginning to filter through.

"I can patch that up for you, come." Hitomi explained beckoning them forward; Anzu and Yugi followed her into the medical suite. Anzu sat down on the table as Hitomi retrieved the appropriate supplies.

"This may hurt." Hitomi warned, Anzu nodded, however until she cried out in pain Anzu hadn't registered that Yugi had slipped his hand into her own. Anzu rang his hand as she felt the intense pain from Hitomi's efforts to clean her wound.

"How did this happen?" Hitomi asked.

Anzu thought for a moment, "I, guess it happened when that Summoned Skull took me."

Hitomi frowned, "It took you, where from?"

"Uh, we came out from the tunnel, why, what's wrong?"

"If that Summoned Skull had succeeded you would have been the tenth girl that clan had taken." Hitomi explained applying a bandage to Anzu's gash.

"Clan…? But, they're just holograms, right?" Anzu asked casting a side glance to a confused looking Yugi.

Hitomi shook her head, "A lot of the Duel Monsters you'll come across are holograms, but, as many real Duel Monsters were genetically engineered…"

Yugi spluttered, "Genetically engineered! You mean that Summoned Skull was REAL!"

Hitomi nodded, "Most of the Zombie's and Fiends were turned into real life monsters. It is the same with most monster sub-types, with the exception of Spellcaster's and Warriors."

Anzu looked up as Hitomi bound her wound, "Why weren't those sub-types engineered?"

"It was agreed that no human Duel Monsters would be created except through the use of Holographic Technology, with some exceptions..."

Yugi nodded and looked down, wondering what the soft, warm sensation in his hand was, and finally he noticed that his hand had become intertwined with Anzu's. He looked up to see a gentle smile on her face. Yugi glowered at her yanking his hand away from hers and leaving the room.

Hitomi smiled, "He must care about you quite a bit."

Anzu blinked, "Where did you get that idea?"

Hitomi's smile grew a little wider, "The way he held your hand, and the way he was looking at you, you don't get look from someone who you're simply travelling with."

Anzu looked away, "He doesn't care about me, he, hates me…"

Hitomi finished dressing Anzu's wound and placed a hand over Anzu's, "He's angry, he doesn't hate you. The anger will pass, whatever has caused his anger will pass, you just need to bear with it."

Anzu smiled, heartened by the advice, "Thank you Hitomi that helps."

Hitomi smiled again squeezing Anzu's hand gently, "My pleasure Anzu."

Anzu stood and grabbed her bag walking out into the lobby; she smiled seeing Yugi leaning against the main desk, "You waited for me?"

Yugi looked uncertain for a moment, "No, I was waiting for Hitomi; I need to know where the gym is."

Hitomi came around from behind Anzu frowning slightly, "The gym is at the top of the north hill."

Yugi nodded, "Thank you."

Without another word Yugi turned and left, Anzu quickly followed. After exiting the Duellist Centre Yugi looked north, in the distance he found the hill. A simple dirt track indicated the path to follow through a wrought iron fence to a church. Yugi blinked and looked again.

"It looks like a church…" Yugi muttered Yugi hadn't had much experience with the Christian faith since most of Japan was Shinto Buddhist. However he'd studied many faiths during the years and the building on the hill looked like a church. It was of stone construction with a rectangular shape, the roof was of brown tiling in a triangular prism. At the end nearest to Yugi was the entrance, a square bell tower that was topped with a square based pyramid of roof tiles.

Yugi squared his jaw sensing Anzu standing close behind him and started walking. Within in a few minutes they were outside the town limits, after another couple they were standing in front of the church.

Yugi looked up at Anzu, "Stay here."

Anzu blinked, "What do you mean, _stay here_?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "What do you think I mean, I don't want you in the gym, I don't need your false praised or false support in there, just leave me alone!"

Yugi ran inside the church/gym, Anzu attempted to run after him. However as she ran forward a large steel plate slammed in between Yugi and Anzu cutting them off from each other. Anzu slammed against the plate pounding on it with her fists, "YUGI!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: The description of the church is borrows from the Age of Empires II Real Time Strategy computer game (Wow I'm old...). Until Next Story, Cya.**


	12. Battle Stage 11: The Grave Duel, Pt2

**Thanks to Dragonlady222 & Guest for reviewing. I see that more people are following this story than reviewing, come on guys (and girls) let me know what you think, reviews feed progress.  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains course language and violence.**

**Battle Stage 11: The Grave Duel, Part 2**

**Location: Hel, Shuba Region  
**

Anzu pounded on the steel plate that had just separated her from her beloved Yugi. Anzu had no clue what the hell was going on, but she knew a large steel plate slamming shut between them was not a good thing.

Anzu banged on the plate, "Yugi, I'm going to find a way in! Be, be careful…"

Yugi half smiled at the plate of steel that had dropped between himself and Anzu. He was glad she wouldn't be bothering him with her BS during the duel. Yugi walked forward from the archway where church bell was hanging directly above his head into the main church area. Yugi already knew this was a gym, but he was still surprised at the design of the room. The four stain glass windows shined a small amount of light onto the ashen dirt floor, pieces of broken tombstones were scattered around the floor. At the other end of from where Yugi was standing was the burnt out remains of an empty pulpit. A wooden beam had impacted the floor just to the left of the pulpit, cutting a diagonal behind it.

Yugi began walking forwards, however before he'd gotten five steps, tarp dropped over the windows blackening out the room as the bell behind Yugi began ringing. Yugi turned slightly curious as to whom was ringing the bell, however he spun back around hearing a crackling laugh emanating from behind the pulpit.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls, Yugi, it tolls for thee." A voice from behind the pulpit quoted.

Yugi crossed his arms, "John Donne."

The voice laughed, "Well, it's good to see you pay attention."

The voice rose behind the pulpit, the figure was difficult to identify through the darken state of play. All Yugi could see was a short spiky haired individual that was not Yami.

Yugi growled, "Who are you?"

The being laughed, "You don't remember me?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed, "Ghost Kozuka…"

Kozuka smirked, "Well done Yugi, I'm glad you're here."

Kozuka laughed and raised his arm in the air, as he threw his arm down a bolt of lightning struck a tombstone in the middle of the room. Yugi recoiled slightly seeing his name emblazoned on the tombstone. Kozuka smiled through the darkness, "Do you know what that signifies?"

Yugi frowned, "What?"

Kozuka snapped his fingers and two large metal clamps shot out of the ground snapped around Yugi's ankles as a horizontal guillotine dropped around his head with a chain interlocking around his neck forcing him to remain stationary, his head inside the guillotine.

Yugi swallowed, "Kozuka! What are you doing?"

Kozuka snorted, "Getting my revenge!"

"Well aside from that being really over dramatic, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't your friend Bakura tell you what he did to me and my friends?" Kozuka spat venomously.

Yugi shook his head perplexed, Kozuka scowled, "While I was competing in Battle City, that freak of a friend of yours challenged me for all my locator cards." Kozuka clenched his fist, "I lost, and he banished me to the Shadow Realm, forced to suffer just for his pleasure…"

Yugi blinked, "That's horrible, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It's your fault! I learned a lot of things after coming out of Hell, and I know if you hadn't put together that puzzle none of that would have happened. And now you're going to pay, with your life!"

Yugi sighed, "Again with the dramatics…" He muttered Yugi eyed the guillotine around his head, to his right; the blade was sitting only centimetres away from his neck. Above the blade was a notch with an eight thousand above it. Connected to the blade was an unwound coil. Yugi had a bad feeling he knew what that was intended for.

Kozuka scowled, "Let's get started…"

Meanwhile Anzu was walking around the side of the building averting her eyes from the stained glass images displayed. Anzu had assumed the stained glass images would be of religious figures and scenes, instead Anzu witnessed horrific visuals of demons and demonic beings committing unspeakable acts. Anzu had already attempted to break through the glass; however Anzu quickly realized that dressed in a teal sleeveless shirt, denim shorts and thigh high white stockings with white sneakers that breaking through the glass would cut her up considerably.

Anzu was now walking around the exterior trying to find another way inside, Anzu spun around hearing the sound of movement behind her. "Who's there?"

As if in response to Anzu's challenge, a man with a crown of spiky red hair dressed in a lilac shirt and grey pants with wire rim sunglasses appeared out of the shadows, "Now what are you doing around here girl?"

Anzu scowled and backed away but ran into something solid before she had gotten two steps. Unfortunately Anzu had no time to react as the presence behind her clamped his large hands around Anzu's arms, holding her in place.

The red haired man grinned, "We better tie her up; if he struggles against Yugi we can use her to get our revenge."

Anzu ceased to struggle as the red headed man unsheathed his knife, "Be a good girl, I wouldn't want to cut your throat accidently." He said placing the knife against her throat.

**Yugi Mutou Life Points: 8000**

**Ghost Kozuka Life Points: 8000**

**::Yugi::**

Yugi went to draw his card, he blinked noticing his hand was shaking, Yugi clenched his fist and swallowed, "I draw;

1. I summon Silent Magician LV4 **(Light/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1000 DEF/1000)** in attack mode;

2. I play three cards face down and end my turn."

**::Kozuka::**

Kozuka smirked drawing a card, he remained the at the pulpit using as a duel station akin to the battle box tables from Duellist Kingdom, "Is that the best you have, I draw."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks, my monsters effect increases its attack five hundred points every time you draw a card (**ATK/1500**)."

1. "I summon Vampire Lady **(Dark/Zombie/Effect/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1550)** in attack mode;

2. I add Axe of Despair **(Equip/Spell)** to increase Vampire Lady's attack one thousand points (**ATK/2550**);

3. Now I add two cards face down, your move."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Skilled Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1700)** in attack mode;

2. Now I send a card from my hand to the graveyard to play Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou **(Equip/Spell)** to increase my monsters attack five hundred points (**ATK/2400**);

3. That's it, I end my turn."

**::Kozuka::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Master Kyonshee **(Earth/Zombie/4 ATK/1750 DEF/1000)** in attack mode."

Kozuka cackled, 2. "You should be more careful with the cards you throw away Yugi, I play Monster Reborn **(Spell)** to summon Buster Blader **(Earth/Warrior/Effect/7 ATK/2600 DEF/2300)** in attack mode;

3. Now my Lady destroy his Skilled Dark Magician;

4. Buster Blader attack Silent Magician LV4 (**ATK/2000**);

5. Master Kyonshee attack Yugi directly!"

Yugi grinned, "Not yet, I play Mirror Force **(Trap)**!"

Kozuka smirked, "That was lame at best, and easily destroyed with my Trap Jammer **(Counter/Trap)**!"

Yugi scowled seeing his monsters destroyed, Master Kyonshee's attack struck him in the chest, causing Yugi to gasp in pain.

Vampire Lady's attack destroyed Skilled Dark Magician; Buster Blader's attack destroyed Silent Magician LV4; Master Kyonshee's attack inflicted **1750** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 5500**

As Yugi's life points dropped the guillotine blade began retracting stopping at the notch halfway between five and four thousand. Yugi eyed it off with trepidation as his hands continued to shake almost uncontrollably. Even though he was angry with her, Yugi still wished Anzu was beside him right now.

Anzu squirmed as the man with the knife drew the blade up along the buttons of her shirt and to Anzu's neck smirking, "She looks good, it's a shame we have to kill her." He commented in a British accent, the glint in his eyes frightened the hell out of Anzu, a look of perverse anticipation crossing his face.

"You're going to pay for what your friend did to us bitch." The knife wielding man threatened lowering his knife to her chest hooking the tip of the blade between the folds.

Anzu recoiled, "I don't know what's going on, but, you've got the wrong girl."

The man scowled, "We have the right girl, Anzu Mazaki, I wouldn't struggle, we wouldn't want Takaido to break that pretty little body of yours. Not yet anyway…"

Takaido chuckled, "Right Satake."

Anzu swallowed, something in her memory sparked in response to the names Satake and Takaido. But Anzu knew she had to escape first, later she could figure out who they were. Sid smirked, "Tie her up Takaido."

As Takaido dragged Anzu's arms around her back she saw her opportunity. Using her training in the martial art Kung Fu, Anzu threw her legs into the air kneeing Satake in the jaw, Anzu's right foot pushed off Takaido's shoulder. Anzu's knees impacted Takaido's shoulders as they clamped around the sides of his head. Anzu hung upside down in a half curl with her knees clamped against the sides of his head. Takaido's eyes stared down at Anzu's upturned face, as he looked into her eyes she started grinning. Anzu grabbed his legs with her hands dragging his head forwards. Using his bodyweight against him Anzu planted her hands on the ground hurling Takaido forwards into Satake, Anzu balanced on her hands for a moment before bringing herself into the crouching, then standing position.

Takaido and Satake stood glaring at Anzu, Satake spat some blood from his mouth, "You're going to pay a hell of a lot for that…"

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 5500**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I play Monster Reborn **(Spell)** to revive Skilled Dark Magician from my graveyard;

2. I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700)** in defence mode;

3. Now I play Sage's Stone **(Spell)** to summon the Dark Magician **(Dark/Spellcaster/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100)** in attack mode;

4. Now I can play Harpies' Feather Duster **(Spell)**…"

Kozuka smirked, "To bad, I play Gryphon's Wing **(Trap)** which counters your Feather Duster and destroys all your Spell and Trap cards, too bad."

Yugi scowled, 5. "Fine, I play a card face down, now, Dark Magician, ATTACK!"

"You're so predictable it's embarrassing, I counter with a Mirror Force **(Trap)** of my own." Kozuka countered laughing.

Yugi scowled, his hands continued to shake as he eyed the guillotine blade with fear. He was alone with low life points and only a Dark Magician Girl to defend him. Yugi admired her beauty still wishing Anzu was by his side cheering him on.

**::Kozuka::**

"You and your girlfriend there are about to get crushed, I draw;

1. I sacrifice Master Kyonshee to summon Vampire Lord **(Dark/Zombie/Effect/5 ATK/2000 DEF/1500)** in attack mode;

2. Vampire Lord attack Dark Magician Girl;

3. Vampire Lady, Buster Blader, ATTACK!"

Vampire Lord's attack destroyed Dark Magician Girl; Vampire Lady's and Buster Blader's attack inflicted **5150** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 350**

Yugi scowled, 'He's cut me off at every turn, not even my Dark Magician was of any use, and my hand are still shaking, why can't I get this right. Am I really so weak without Yami? I, guess Anzu's got the right idea…'

Anzu exhaled looking square into Satake and Takaido's eyes with resolve, "What have you two Neanderthals done with Yugi?"

Satake smirked, "I'd worry less about him and more about yourself, bitch."

Anzu growled, "Well, do you two have the balls to take me on?"

"Why you insolent little cow!" Satake yelled charging Anzu, Takaido following close behind.

Anzu raised her arms into a fighting stance as the two charged her. Anzu buried a knee into Satake's stomach jabbing two of her fingers into Takaido's throat sending him backwards gasping for breath. Anzu slammed the heel of her foot into the side of Satake's head a slight smile crossing her face at the sound of Satake's jaw cracking as he was knocked cold. Anzu charged Takaido who was still gasping for breath. Using his body as a stepladder Anzu nailed him in the side of the head with the front of her lower leg. Anzu landed on all fours on the ground as Takaido fell like a cedar.

Anzu regained her feet and shook her head, "The things I do for you Yugi."

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 350**

**::Yugi::**

Yugi swallowed, "Ok, I draw;

1. I summon, Summon Priest **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/800 DEF/1600) **in defence mode;

2. By discarding Jar of Avarice **(Spell)** from my hand I can summon Blast Magician **(Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700)** in defence mode;

3. I end my turn."

**::Kozuka::**

Kozuka cackled, "You're through, I draw;

1. Vampire Lord destroy Blast Magician;

2. Vampire Lady destroy Summon Priest;

3. Buster Blader, ATTACK!"

"I'm not finished yet, I activate Nutrient Z **(Trap)**, which increases my life points four thousand if I lose more than two thousand points in an attack." Yugi said relieved as Kozuka scowled, the guillotine blade moved forward several notches.

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 8000**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 1750**

Anzu stared down at the prone figures of Satake and Takaido on the ground, she spat out some saliva and walked away, Anzu's thoughts returned once again to Yugi and getting into the gym. Anzu walked around to the back, "It's about time I had some luck." Anzu said happily seeing a ladder to the roof of the gym. The roof wasn't much to speak of, brown tiling with two or three holes scattered around, stepping carefully Anzu made her way towards the bell tower, halfway Anzu heard Yugi's voice from below, "…lose more than…" Anzu made her way towards the hole peering in. She smiled seeing the top of Yugi's head through the opening.

'Ok, now how do I get in?' Anzu thought examining the edges of the opening, Anzu smiled spotting a balcony above where Yugi was duelling, with the railing just below the hole. Anzu carefully lowered herself down to the railing. She jumped down onto the balcony. Anzu looked out to the field, it was dark, and the only light was provided from the cards. She frowned, there was no light on Yugi's field, however his opponent had three monsters out.

"Yugi, hey Yugi, up here!" She yelled.

Yugi looked around and up to where Anzu was standing, "What are you doing here?"

Anzu frowned, "I'm here, supporting you!"

Yugi scowled, "Then, why did you say you wished Yami was here?"

Kozuka smirked, "Good question."

Anzu glared at Kozuka then looked away for moment, "Because… because he gave me strength when I was afraid, he was my inspiration to remain strong, to fight even though your soul had been taken by the Orichalcos. But you're my inspiration Yugi, I swear on my heart and soul, you always have been."

Kozuka laughed, "I'm sure it'll be inspiring to see Yugi's head come off!"

Anzu growled, "I don't know what you're talking about but that's not going to happen, Yugi, flatten this creep!"

Yugi glanced at Anzu then frowned, "What do you mean see my head come off?"

Kozuka snickered, "I thought you'd have figured it out by now, that guillotine around your head will take it off when your life points hit zero."

Anzu gasped and looked down at Yugi, "Well, at least you're not being over dramatic now." Yugi said smiling slightly his hands had finally stopped shaking.

Anzu smiled, "Go get him Yugi." She whispered.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. I play Monster Reincarnation **(Spell)** and send a card to my graveyard to return a monster from my graveyard to my hand;

2. Now I play Pot of Greed **(Spell)** to draw two cards from my deck;

3. I play Polymerization **(Spell)**;

4. To fuse King's Knight **(Light/Warrior/Effect/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1400)**;

5. Queen's Knight **(Light/Warrior/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1300)**;

6. And Jack's Knight **(Light/Warrior/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1400)** from my hand;

7. To summon Arcana Knight Joker **(Light/Spellcaster/Effect/Fusion/9 ATK/3800 DEF/2500)** in attack mode;

8. Now I play Diffusion Wave Motion **(Spell)**, by sacrificing one thousand life points Arcana Knight Joker can attack all the monsters on your side of the field;

9. I play a card face down, and attack!"

Arcana Knight Joker's attacks destroyed Vampire Lord, Vampire Lady and Buster Blader.

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 3750**

**Yugi Mutou LP: 750**

**::Kozuka::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Archfiend Soldier **(Dark/Fiend/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1500)** in defence mode;

2. Now I play Contract with the Dark Master **(Ritual/Spell)**;

3. And sacrifice Knight of Dark Realm **(Dark/Fiend/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500)**;

4. And Fear from the Dark **(Dark/Zombie/Effect/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1500)** from my hand;

5. To summon Dark Master – Zorc **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/Ritual/8 ATK/2700 DEF/1500)** in attack mode;

6. Now the fun begins, Dark Master – Zorc's special ability allows me to roll a six sided die, if I hit one, two, three, four or five you're done Yugi."

"What if you hit six?"

Kozuka scowled, 7. "I won't, go dice roll!"

**Dice Roll Result: 6**

Yugi smirked as Kozuka's face slacked, "Six means all your monsters are destroyed."

8. "I, end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw;

1. Arcana Knight Joker ATTACK!"

Kozuka smirked, "You're done, I counter with Magic Cylinder **(Trap)**!"

Yugi grinned, "That would work, if it weren't for Arcana Knight Joker's special ability, by discarding my Light of Intervention **(Trap)** trap card I can negate its effect."

"Yeah, that's the Yugi I know!" Anzu cheered.

Arcana Knight Joker's attack inflicted 3800 points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Yugi Mutou LP: 750**

**Ghost Kozuka LP: 0**

Kozuka screamed and fell to his knees watching his life points drop to zero. He heard Anzu cheer and run down to join Yugi, also hearing the chains around Yugi's neck and feet being unlocked. Kouzka clenched his fist, "I will have my revenge." He growled, "YOU'RE DEAD YUGI!" Kozuka hit a button on the pulpit.

Yugi's eyes widen, "Get down!" Yugi pushed Anzu down landing on top of her as the guillotine blade sliced over their heads. Yugi exhaled as Anzu cleared her throat, Yugi looked up, "You can get up now hero." Yugi blushed and rolled off Anzu helping her up, Kozuka smashed his fist into the pulpit scowling.

Yugi turned to face Kozuka, "You owe me a badge and Anzu an apology Kozuka."

Kozuka scowled and threw Yugi his new Grave Badge, "You may have won today Yugi, but when we meet again I'll have my revenge!"

Yugi sighed, "You're just so dramatic…"

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Battle Stage 12: Skulls Lair

**Thanks to Gold Testament, dragonlady222, Guest (Come on mate give us a name.) for reviewing. Remember, reviews encourage chapter progression.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix doesn't own the character of Midori Hibiki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Battle Stage 12: Skull's Lair**

**Location: Hel, Shuba Region Date: May 1 2005**

The tarp on the stained glass windows dropped illuminating the main area once again; Anzu swallowed finally seeing the grave stone engraved with Yugi's name. Yugi patted Anzu's hand following her eye line, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kozuka growled, "Very well…" He pressed a button on the pulpit and the steel plate locking them in retracted. Yugi and Anzu left quickly, the outside environment had grown almost pitch black with a heavy fog that reached above Yugi's waist and Anzu's hips. Anzu shivered, "Man, its cold out here."

Yugi nodded, "Let's go back to the Duellist Centre for the night."

Anzu smiled seductively, "Whatever you say Yugi-kun."

Yugi blushed crimson; Anzu laughed and ruffled his hair before setting off down the hill. Yugi scrambled to catch up his mind swimming slightly with the information he'd absorbed in the previous few minutes. One burning question was on his mind, "Anzu, did you mean what you said back in the gym?"

Anzu turned to Yugi placing her hands on his shoulders looking directly into Yugi's eyes, "I meant every word." Said Anzu leaning down to kiss him on the cheek Yugi smiled blushing, a harsh windswept the area, Yugi frowned.

Anzu stood looking around, "What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not sure, we should get going though."

Anzu nodded and started walking again; as Yugi resumed walking he felt a looming dark presence behind him. Yugi spun around and met the blood red eyes of a Summoned Skull, its white teeth gleamed as its eyes narrowed viciously.

"Anzu, look…!" Yugi began to yell, the Summoned Skull's eyes widened as it slashed down at Yugi throwing him back into the ground.

"YUGI!"

Anzu attempted to rush to Yugi's side; however the Summoned Skull rose into the air. Anzu screamed as the Summoned Skull swooped over her grabbing Anzu by her shoulders. Anzu screamed and struggled as the Summoned Skull rose higher into the air beating its powerful amethyst wings.

Yugi got to his feet grasping his shoulder as his hand was coated with blood. "Hold on Anzu, I'll rescue you!" Yugi yelled unsheathing his deck from the pouch on his belt. However before Yugi could draw his cards two more Summoned Skull's appeared out of the darkness slamming him back into the ground.

"YUGI! YUUGI GET UP!" Anzu yelled as the three Summoned Skull's flew off with Anzu in tow. She watched Yugi's prone figure disappeared into the fog.

Yugi moaned back to consciousness a few minutes later gripping his head, "An-Anzu…" Yugi whispered struggling to even sit up. Yugi's blurred vision began to clear and he looked around, his heart sank not seeing Anzu anywhere in sight. Yugi's head snapped around hearing a female scream in the distance. Yugi knew it wasn't Anzu; however the thought of Anzu in danger spurred him to stand up.

"Whoa, bad idea…" Yugi whispered as everything began to spin around him. Yugi stumbled back to lean against the pillar of the entrance to the gym, the bile rising in his throat. Yugi's hand went to the back of his head and frowned feeling moistness. He knew what it meant, he didn't care, Anzu was in danger and Yugi loved her, he was going to save her.

Yugi began walking down the fog caked path. Every few steps Yugi stumbled, his head throbbed and his vision blurred every so often. Yugi knew he could lose consciousness at anytime, he stayed upright spurred by the thoughts of Anzu, he refused to let her down especially now. Yugi staggered and stumbled through the mist, back to the town of Hel. The streets were still empty as he struggled the last few feet to the Duellist Centre.

The doors of the Duellist Centre opened catching the notice of Hitomi, "Hello, welcome to…" Hitomi stopped cold seeing Yugi at the door, his eyes half closed and his breathing ragged. Blood from the back of his head had soaked his hair and was dripping onto his shoulders, the blood from the shoulder and head wounds had mixed and was running down his arm dripping from the tips of his fingers onto the floor.

Yugi half smiled, "Could I ask, a little help…" He asked before slumping onto the floor unconscious.

"Yugi!" Hitomi exclaimed rushing to his side.

Yugi moaned bringing his hand to his head as regained consciousness later, Yugi opened his eyes. As his vision cleared Yugi found himself in the Duellist Centre clinic. Yugi heard voices filtering through the ajar door to the hallway behind the main entrance.

"I need your help, please." A deep male voice pleaded.

"I would like to help you, but it's very late…" Hitomi responded letting her voice trail off.

"I know that, but they took my girlfriend!"

"Who Mr. King?"

"The Summoned Skull's!"

At this point Yugi almost leapt from the examination table, the room spun as Yugi stumbled, almost slamming into the door. Yugi lent against the door breathing hard, as the conversation resumed. As Yugi staggered out into the lobby he saw Hitomi standing with a tall brunette man with brown eyes in a black trench coat with a black shirt and jeans.

"I understand you're concerned Mr King, but I can't let you go out to hunt the Summoned Skulls."

"Why the hell not?"

"The Summoned Skulls are dangerous creatures; I can't let you search alone."

"He won't be alone, I'll go with him." Yugi supporting himself against the wall.

"Yugi! You shouldn't be up and around." Hitomi protested taking Yugi's arm.

He shrugged Hitomi off, "I'm fine."

Hitomi shook her head, "You're not at all fine you have a cracked skull and a concussion. It may not be serious now, but if you don't rest, it could turn very serious."

Yugi scowled, "I don't… damn it Hitomi the Summoned Skulls took Anzu I have to find her!"

Hitomi frowned, "Yugi, you need…"

"Ms Hitomi, I'll keep an eye on him. We have the same goal."

Hitomi frowned again, "That's fine, but I'm not letting you two go alone. I'm going as well."

Yugi's eye lit up, "Let's get going."

Meanwhile Anzu brought her knees closer to her chest as a stiff wind blew through the cave. She opened her eyes a crack to see what was going on.

The stiff wind that had just blown through the damp cave was a Summoned Skull. In its hind claws it was holding a striking young woman with long black hair, aqua marine eyes, sizable bust, slim waist and long legs dressed in blue jeans, a red singlet and a black leather jacket. The Summoned Skull dropped the girl near Anzu and flew over to the assembled Skulls.

The girl looked around, the eyes of at least ten frightened girls were watching as she stood up, "Hey, ugly freaks!" She yelled, the Summoned Skulls eyes turned slightly towards her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, what are you doing with us? What's the big idea of kidnapping us?"

One of the Summoned Skulls appeared to scowl, Anzu's eyes widened, "Look out!" She yelled it came almost too late as the Summoned Skull left its feet and flew at the girl, she ducked, but one of its large amethyst wings still clipped her. The girl flew backwards a distance before Anzu caught her in her arms; the two stumbled and fell to the ground as the Summoned Skull watched with glee.

Anzu growled, "Hey, what the hell do you want with us anyway, tell me?!"

The Summoned Skull's answer was short and succinct, "Mating." It growled.

Anzu recoiled, "M-mating! Are you kidding?"

The Summoned Skull cackled, "No."

The two men stood in the entrance of the Duellist Centre waiting for Hitomi. Yugi lent against the reception desk watching his companion pace back and forth. Yugi jumped as his companion stopped dead and spun around to face him.

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself, my names Nicholas King." He said extending his hand for Yugi to shake.

Yugi accepted his hand and blinked, "The Australian Intercontinental Champion?"

Nicholas smiled, "The same."

Yugi returned the smile, "Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou."

This time Nick blinked, "The World Champion?"

Yugi flushed red, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm honoured."

Yugi nodded, "Thanks Nicholas."

He raised his hand, "Please, my friends call me Nick."

Yugi nodded and the two went silent for a minute, "The girl the Summoned Skull took…"

"Anzu." Yugi relayed.

Nick nodded, "Is she your…?"

"Is she… Oh." Yugi blushed, "Oh, no she's not."

Nick studied his face, "Sure."

Yugi shook his head, "Who did they take from you?"

Nick looked towards the entrance, "My girlfriend Midori, I couldn't do anything they just swarmed us…"

Yugi nodded, "I know the feeling." Yugi paused, "Wait, Midori, not Midori Hibiki?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

Yugi shook his head, "I know of her brother, Koyo."

Nick smiled, "Oh yeah, he's a treat."

Anzu knelt on the ground beside the girl that had been clipped by one of the Summoned Skull clan. As Anzu brushed some of the girl's long black hair from her face she stirred. The girls aqua marine eyes fluttered open to find herself face to face with Anzu who smiled, "It's good you're finally awake."

The girl sat up and looked around then back to Anzu, "Who are you?"

"My names Anzu, I got taken by one of the Summoned Skull's as well." She explained.

The girl nodded, "I'm Midori, my boyfriend and I were on our way to the gym in Hel."

"Something similar happened to me, but we'd just come from the gym."

"You were with your boyfriend?"

Anzu blushed, "Uh, no-not exactly…"

Midori studied Anzu's face and smiled, "Uh huh, ok, so, do you know why they've kidnapped all of us?"

Anzu blushed, "Yeah, they want to mate with us…"

Midori's smile dropped away, "You're not serious!"

"I wish I wasn't…"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK FIENDS HAVE KIDNAPPED US!?"

"Summoned Skulls." Anzu replied.

Midori anime fell, "Thanks…"

After waiting a few more minutes Hitomi came out dressed in black slacks, a cream coloured tank top and navy blue jacket with black hiking boots, "I'm ready."

"Let's go." The two boys said in unison turning to leave. Hitomi sighed and walked out of the Duellist Centre activating a hologram to watch over the Centre while she was away. As she ventured outside she found Yugi and Nick waiting for her, Yugi stepped forward, "Ms. Hitomi, do you know where the Summoned Skull clan would be?"

Hitomi shook her head, "No, however we can track them." She said taking a red PDA from her jacket opening the flap. Yugi raised an eyebrow to Nick who shrugged. "Uh, Hitomi, what is that?"

"It's a DMT a Duel Monsters Tracker, it tracks all Duel Monsters in the immediate vicinity, and it distinguishes between the holographic and live Duel Monsters."

"Will it find the clan?" Nick asked impatiently.

Hitomi frowned, "Let's find out."

The three went silent as the DMT beeped several times then chimed, "Well?"

Well, it hasn't given us an exact location, but it did give us a direction to go on." Hitomi responded pointing north to the mountain range beyond the church.

Even before Hitomi had finished speaking Yugi and Nick had started walking again, Hitomi sighed and followed. As they approached the hill Nick spoke, "Where's the gym, I haven't seen any sign of it since I entered the town."

Yugi indicated to the top of the hill, "It's up there."

"Behind the church?"

"It is the church."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I swear it's true." Yugi responded.

"Any advice on how to duel there?"

Yugi nodded, "Carefully."

The three walked around the base of the hill to the far side. Yugi, Nick and Hitomi were faced with a half kilometre wide valley of trees that separated them from the mountain range where the DMT indicated the Summoned Skull clan was located. As they walked through the valley Hitomi spoke, "Have you two eaten today?"

Nick and Yugi turned around, however before they could speak their stomaches growled quite loudly. Yugi and Nick sweat dropped as Hitomi sighed, "Let's have something to eat, you two will be useless to the girls if you collapse from hunger."

Hitomi set up a stove for cooking while Yugi searched for wood and Nick dragged several logs back to Hitomi's location, "I've got wood." Yugi proclaimed proudly returning with several branches of various sizes. Yugi snapped several of the branches and placed them under the pot Hitomi had strung up.

As Hitomi cooked Nick looked to Yugi, "So, what's Anzu like?" He asked illuminated by the flames.

Yugi blinked, "Uh, well…" He smiled, "Anzu's sweet, funny, smart, she loves her friends and would do anything to protect them."

"Beautiful?"

Yugi blushed, "Incredibly, Anzu's face is her best feature I love Anzu's eyes I could get lost in them for hours…"

Yugi's face went completely red as Nick and Hitomi sat watching him smiling, "She must be a very special girl."

Yugi nodded continuing to blush, "She is to me."

Hitomi smiled recalling the conversation she'd had with Anzu earlier in the day. They ate for a while before Yugi spoke, "What's your girlfriend like?"

Nick placed the spoon back on the plate and smiled, "Midori." Nick said taking his wallet out of his trench coat opening it handing Yugi a photo. The photo was of Nick and a striking young woman with cascading raven hair and sparkling aqua marine eyes, Yugi smiled, "She's really attractive." Yugi said handing the picture back.

Nick smiled nodding, "I know, her beauty matches her temperament, she's a bit of a hot head, but if she weren't life wouldn't be as interesting."

Yugi returned the smile, "I knew someone like that once, an extremely beautiful blonde, she was a great duellist, but she had a heck of a temperament."

Nick nodded and looked to Hitomi, "Can we go?"

Hitomi nodded, a few minutes later they were back on the trail to the mountain range. Nick walked beside Yugi, "So this blonde, you knew her well?"

Yugi blushed, "Ah, I'm… she's a friend."

"So, you didn't know her as well as you wanted?"

Yugi's cheeks went pinker, "Uh, what's with all these questions?"

"I'm… trying to keep my mind off what could be happening to Midori."

Yugi went quiet in response, a short time later the three arrived at the base of the mountain range the path became rockier and rougher as they climbed through the narrow track. They reached a point in the path where the track fell off into a ledge; they edged along the precipice until they reached another small path that was up against the mountain side. The three gathered at base of the path. Nick and Yugi looked to Hitomi who was once again checking the DMT.

Hitomi folded the tracker and looked up at them, "its close, this path should get us near the entrance to their encampment."

Yugi nodded, "Let's go."

Midori and Anzu sat with their back to the wall of the cave. Anzu had her eyes closed while Midori kept watch. Anzu's head began to droop; as her head dropped Anzu woke from her doze. Midori glanced over, "Good sleep?"

Anzu sighed, "I was just thinking about Yugi…"

Midori blinked, "Yugi, Mutou…?"

Anzu nodded, "We're travelling together."

"You're travelling with the World Champion…"

"Yeah."

Midori shook her head as Anzu looked around the cave, the rest of the girls were cowering near Midori and herself. Several Summoned Skulls hung from the roof like Bats. Anzu looked around the cave a second time paying close attention to the shadows. She could have sworn they were being watched, but she couldn't really tell. Suddenly Anzu and Midori cupped their hands over their ears as a piercing shriek shattered the silence of the cave. Several Summoned Skulls opened their eyes and spread their wings and descended from the ceiling, Midori and Anzu huddled together as a strong current was kicked up by the Summoned Skulls decent.

One Skull stepped forward, his crimson eyes examined all of the girls they shrank away from it, with the exception of Anzu and Midori who stared back with steely defiance. It grinned exposing its sharp teeth. "Her." It growled pointing to Anzu; she shook her head furiously crawling away from the Summoned Skulls as quickly as she could. However before she'd gotten three feet a Summoned Skull grabbed Anzu's leg dragging her back towards it. Anzu screamed and flailed about trying to kick the Summoned Skull away from her. Midori wanted to help, but the stares of seven other Skulls kept her bolted to the ground.

The Skull picked Anzu off the floor and cackled, "A perfect specimen for mating!" The Skull exclaimed using its claws to tear away Anzu's shirt, as the claw was about to slash Anzu's denim shorts…

"Buster Blader ATTACK!" A familiar voice yelled out of the darkness a Buster Blader **(Earth/Warrior/Effect/7 ATK/2600 DEF/2300)** attacked the Summoned Skull; it dropped Anzu to the ground as it began to wrestle with the Warrior Sub-type. The Skull was quickly overcome by the Blader's superior attack.

Anzu smiled seeing Yugi leap out of the darkness running towards her, Anzu wrapped her arms around him, "I knew you'd come."

Yugi smiled, "I'd never leave you behind."

Anzu's smile widened as she pulled away, she blinked though noticing Yugi's deeply crimson face, his eyes had drifted from her face to a point several inches below. Anzu followed Yugi's vision to her chest. She gaped realizing that Summoned Skull's shedding of her shirt had exposed Anzu's pink silk bra. Anzu blushed magenta crossing her arms over her chest which snapped Yugi out of his trance as he continued to blush, "Sorry Anzu." He said giving Anzu his jacket.

Midori looked at them jealously; she wondered where her boyfriend could be. As she wondered, she felt a hand on her shoulder; Midori reacted immediately throwing the hand off her shoulder spinning around to hit the person behind her. Before Midori could connect a smiling Nick caught the punch. "Nick!" She exclaimed happily then smacked him over the back of the head, "Took you long enough."

Nick rubbed the back of his head, "Good to see you too…"

Anzu and Yugi stood, out of the darkness the two heard the trademark growls of several Summoned Skulls, they backed away towards Nick and Midori and the four backed off towards the entrance of the cave. At the last second Nick's eyes widened, before he could warn anyone a Summoned Skull flew from the rafters, the beat of its powerful wings created a strong current that threw the four off their feet. As Nick attempted to regain his feet, a Summoned Skull soared towards him locking its claws around Nick's shoulders for a moment lifting him off his feet throwing Nick into the wall with a great deal of force.

A Summoned Skull flew head long towards Yugi who was ready to fight, just as the Summoned Skull was to run over Yugi, "Enough." A voice ordered.

The Summoned Skull stopped just short of Yugi and flew back into the rafters of the cave. Midori was tending to a semi-conscious Nick as Yugi stood looking around, "Who's there?"

Out of the shadows walked a pale blue skinned man with fangs protruding from his smiling mouth, Yugi frowned, "Vampire Lord **(Dark/Zombie/Effect/5 ATK/2000 DEF/1700)**."

It smiled, "I am pleased to meet you however I must ask you to leave."

Yugi nodded, "Ok, we'll just take these girls with us."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you and your friend can go, but the women must stay."

"No, we're all going."

The Vampire Lord's smile faulted slightly, "Unfortunately, my friends here are quite eager to mate with these girls, particularly you friend there." Vampire Lord explained indicating to Anzu, she shrunk away slightly as Yugi shifted himself in front of her.

"No way in hell!"

"I'm afraid I must insist." The Vampire Lord responded sweeping out his hand in front of him. As if responding to his will the shadows like curtains contracted to unveil a red haired woman kneeling on the ground, her eyes were half closed and glassy, her cream tank top was partly torn as were her black slacks.

Yugi's eyes widened, "HITOMI! What did you do to her?"

Vampire Lord smirked, "Nothing, yet."

Yugi frowned; they'd left Hitomi at the entrance to the cave the Summoned Skulls Yugi deduced must have captured her after they'd entered. Yugi looked around at the Summoned Skulls, "Why are you all listening to this thing, don't you see he's using you!"

Vampire Lord smiled, "Don't waste your breath; they're not smart enough to understand."

Yugi frowned, "What does that mean?"

"They do what I tell them, they're not intelligent enough to comprehend what's going on. They're an inferior species."

Yugi scowled, "How very plantation owner of you."

The Vampire Lord raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before shaking its head, "I think it's time for you to go."

Yugi looked from Anzu to Hitomi and frowned, "No."

"Be careful, you would not want your friend Hitomi hurt now would you?"

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not leaving anyone here with you and the Summoned Skulls."

Vampire Lord frowned, "I'm afraid that you have no choice."

Vampire Lord emitted a piercing shriek, Yugi and Anzu covered their ears as a second piercing shriek echoed through the cave in seeming response to the first. Out of the floor burst a purple muscle bound monster, its webbed wings were spread it landed behind the now smirking Vampire Lord.

Yugi swallowed, "Vampire Genesis **(Dark/Zombie/Effect/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2100)**…"

Vampire Lord pointed to Yugi, "ATTACK!"

Vampire Genesis swooped towards Yugi; he pushed Anzu to one side as he dodged the first strike. Yugi backed away as the Summoned Skulls watched with interest. The sheer bulk of Vampire Genesis's frame blocked all Yugi's escape routes. The Vampire Genesis bared its teeth in a grin.

"YUGI!" Anzu screamed as the Vampire Genesis attacked.

Suddenly a bright light overwhelmed the entire area. As the light died Anzu looked up, Vampire Genesis had stopped cold its massive frame blocked Anzu from seeing what had happened to Yugi. As if in answer to Anzu's unasked question, the towering Vampire Genesis toppled over, standing next to a relieved looking Yugi was Silent Magician LV8 **(Light/Spellcaster/Effect/8 ATK/3500 DEF/1000)**.

"We're going to leave now!" Yugi said menacingly.

Vampire Lord's eyes widened looking desperately around at the Summoned Skulls who were simply idling. "What are you doing? Get them!" Vampire Lord yelled.

Yugi looked around at the Summoned Skulls, "Can't you see it, he's using you, you're his muscle, nothing more!"

The Summoned Skulls remained stationary looking to one another silently, "What are you doing! You stupid freaks don't listen to him, kill them!"

The Summoned Skulls rose into the air, Vampire Lord smiled for a moment before it realized they were coming after him. Before Vampire Lord could react the Summoned Skulls were on him, Anzu felt nauseous and looked away hiding her face behind Yugi as the Summoned Skulls descended like vultures on Vampire Lord ripping it to pieces, blood coating the walls.

Anzu grasped Yugi's shoulder not wanting to look, "Is-is it over?"

The Summoned Skulls looked up from their feast of Vampire Lord to Yugi, Anzu, Midori and the still semi-conscious Nick. Yugi swallowed, "Ah… Not quite…"

Anzu looked up to stare into the eyes of several Summoned Skulls, she squeaked and squeezed Yugi's shoulder tightly, "Yugi…"

A Summoned Skull flew over their heads to Hitomi, Yugi leapt to his feet, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The Summoned Skull ignored Yugi and grabbed Hitomi's shoulder lifting Hitomi to her feet, its eyes glowed as she gasped back to life. Hitomi's eyes came to life for a moment before her face became slack. The Summoned Skull gently returned Hitomi to the ground as Anzu held onto Yugi's shoulders, "What did you do to her?" Yugi yelled.

"I, did, nothing, to, her…" It responded, "She, will, be, fine…"

"Why should I believe you?" Yugi spat back.

The Summoned Skull picked Hitomi up gently and carried her over to Yugi. As Summoned Skull placed Hitomi on the ground, Yugi rushed to her side gathering Hitomi in his arms, "What do you want from us?"

"To, leave…"

Yugi blinked, "W-what?"

"You, have, done, enough, leave, now!"

Yugi nodded and put his arm around Hitomi's waist, "Everyone, let's go." Yugi ordered, the assembled girls nodded and began to move.

The Summoned Skull growled, "They stay."

Yugi scowled and handed Hitomi off to Anzu, "No they don't." Yugi spat turning to Anzu and Midori who was helping Nick, "You two take the other girls and go."

"No!" The Summoned Skull yelled loudly.

"Yugi…" Anzu spoke fearfully, Yugi frowned, "Go!"

The two girls nodded and helped Nick and a now almost conscious Hitomi to the opening of the cave as the rest of the girls followed. The Summoned Skulls cried out flying towards Yugi. He slammed his duel disk onto his arm and drew a card, "You're fortunate, you're about to see my secret weapon, GO…!"

Hitomi, Midori, Anzu and Nick were halfway down the path waiting for Yugi. As Hitomi wrapped a bandage around Nick's head, a flash of dark light came from the cave. Moments later Yugi emerged from the cave, his clothes ruffled. Anzu ran up and enveloped him. Hitomi and Midori smiled seeing Yugi's blushing face underneath Anzu.

Midori looked over to Nick and Hitomi, "How is he?"

Hitomi patted Nick's shoulder, "He's going to have a hell of a headache, but he'll be fine after a goodnights sleep."

"That's good to hear." Yugi said coming down the path with Anzu, "Let's get out of here."

Midori and Hitomi nodded and helped Nick back up. The group made their way back to the Duellist Centre, by the time they'd arrived back it was late. Yugi and Nick went into their wing as the girls went into theirs.

**Date: May 2, 2005**

The next morning most of the female duellists who'd been captured by the Summoned Skulls had decided to leave the Shuba region. Mid morning Yugi Anzu, Nick and Midori were standing with Hitomi outside the Duellist Centre. Hitomi was the first to speak, "Thank you both, those girls would not be free if it weren't for the two of you."

Nick smiled, "It was all Yugi."

Yugi flushed, "I didn't do that much."

Hitomi smiled, "Before I forget, this Yugi." Hitomi said taking a DMT out of her pocket, "Is for you, it is your reward for winning the gym badge of Hel."

Yugi accepted the Duel Monster Tracker gratefully, "Thank you Hitomi, this will come in handy."

Nick smiled and extended his hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you Yugi."

Yugi accepted Nick's hand, "Good luck at the gym."

Nick nodded, "Thanks, good luck with your own journey."

The girls hugged and said their goodbyes. As they walked away Yugi looked up and around, Anzu raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, "I just got the feeling we were being watched…"

Anzu laughed, "You're paranoid Yugi."

In another darkened room far from the troubles of Anzu and Yugi Akuma Goto stood before a deck of duelling cards as a door opened behind him allowing a shard of light to cross the expanse between the door and Goto. Akuma raised his head and smiled, "You were successful?"

Midori and Nick entered their eyes hollow and empty, "Yes master, the evil survived but the rogue element was disposed of."

Akuma turned to them, "Good, your usefulness is at an end, comfort yourselves in knowing you served a future god."

Akuma snapped his fingers and both teens fell to the floor their eyes now empty as their souls were transported to the shadows. As the bodies were dragged away Akuma turned back to the deck, "I let you live Yugi Mutou, but only for a time soon I will hold your heart in my hand as you watch it stop beating."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Battle Stage 13: The Seeds of Descent

**Thanks to Guest 1 & Guest 2... See this is why you need a name, for reviewing. To answer Guest 1's question yes I am Australian.  
**

**Battle Stage 13: The Seeds of Descent**

**Location: The Hunters Headquarters, Shuba Region Date: May 2, 2005**

Malik Ishtar stood in a hooded robe in the doomed hall in the depth of the Hunters headquarters beneath Shuba. Before him the majority of their ranks had gathered in front of the podium he was standing on.

They were gathered to hear the plans of their leader Akuma Goto, it ate at Malik that he, Malik Ishtar was reduced to taking orders. But Malik knew he had no choice, he'd seen Akuma's face it was serve or die.

As Malik mused the doors of the hall opened and Akuma entered accompanied by his closest confidant and most loyal follower, Natsuki Ohta.

The visually striking nineteen year old was dressed in the same black robes as everyone else; the only difference was the robe hugged her figure, particularly her substantial bust. With the hood down her amethyst hair cascaded down her back as her emerald orbs shone under her bangs like lighthouse beacons. It puzzled Malik how someone as bright and vivacious as Natsuki could buy into Akuma's propaganda.

Akuma stepped onto the stage and extended his hands, ''My friends our moment is almost upon us. Soon we will re-shape the world and make it anew. No more will bureaucracy bicker over how best to solve the problems of our dying planet. Soon the people of this world will give up on their petty selfish lives and join our world community free from the disputes that plague this world.''

''Soon borders will join empire on the scrapheap of history, presidents, kings; these titles will have no meaning in our new order. The only order will be our order; we will return this world to an earlier, simpler time where people did not require cars or power stations where they lived off the land. Shuba will be the jewel in our crown, stand with me now as we ignite the fire of a new age!''

Akuma allowed the crowd to cheer before calling Malik forward, ''Malik I promised you revenge against the one who banished you to the abyss. I now fulfil my obligation.'' Akuma explained summoning one of his minions forward who handed him a deck, ''With this deck I guarantee you victory against the demon Yugi Mutou. Tomorrow you will take a group of hunters and destroy him.''

Malik bowed his head accepting the deck, ''Thank you master.'' He replied almost choking on the words.

Akuma smiled and dismissed the hunters. Soon only Natsuki, Akuma and Malik were the only people in the room. Natsuki turned to Akuma, ''Master, I can defeat Yugi, you don't need him!''

''You are incorrect my apprentice, Malik has an innate ability I have had to cultivate in you.''

''What's that?''

''Utter ruthlessness.''

''I can be ruthless, I can prove it!'' Natsumi replied indignantly.

''Very well, prove your ruthlessness to me.'' Akuma commanded.

Natsuki nodded, ''Malik I challenge you to a duel!''

Malik smirked, ''Fine, I need to give this deck a test anyway. I've always wanted to duel a member of the Card Professors Guild.''

Natsuki's eyes widened, ''H-how do you know about that?''

Malik cackled, ''I know all about you Ohta, I also know you're going down.''

''Dream on porcupine head, let's duel!''

**Natsuki Ohta Life Points: 8000**

**Malik Ishtar Life Points: 8000**

**::Natsuki::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Botanical Lion **(Earth/Plant/Effect/4 ATK/1600 DEF/2000)** in attack mode;

2. I play two cards face down."

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Getsu Fuhma **(Dark/Warrior/Effect/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1200) **in attack mode;

2. I play two cards face down."

**::Natsuki::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Cactus Fighter **(Earth/Plant/Effect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/400)** in attack mode;

2. Botanical Lion's attack increases three hundred points for every Plant Sub-Type monster I control (**ATK/1900**);

3. Botanical Lion attack Getsu Fuhma;

4. Cactus Fighter attack!"

Botanical Lion's attack destroyed Getsu Fuhma; Cactus Fighter's attack inflicted **1900** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Natsuki Ohta LP: 8000**

**Malik Ishtar LP: 5900**

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Drillago **(Dark/Machine/Effect/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1100)** in attack mode;

2. I also play Smashing Ground **(Spell)** to destroy Botanical Lion which has the highest defence of all your monsters;

3. Drillago attack;

4. When you have monsters on the field with attacks above nineteen hundred attack points I can have Drillago attack directly!"

Drillago's attack inflicted **1600** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Natsuki Ohta LP: 6400**

**Malik Ishtar LP: 5900**

**::Natsuki::**

"I draw;

1. That was a cute trick, but I won't let you do it again, I summon Lord Poison **(Water/Plant/Effect/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000)** in attack mode;

2. Now I play Lightning Vortex **(Spell)** and discard a card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy all monsters on your side of the field;

3. Cactus Fighter, Lord Poison attack!"

"I activate Metal Reflect Slime **(Trap)** when this card is activated it becomes a monster **(Water/Aqua/10 ATK/0 DEF/3000)** in defence mode."

Cactus Fighter and Lord Poison's attacks failed.

**Malik Ishtar LP: 6400**

**Natsuki Ohta LP: 2600**

**::Natsuki::**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice Lord Poison and Cactus Fighter to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias **(Wind/Plant/Effect/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600)** in attack mode."

Natsuki smiled, "The problem with your monster is that it's still a Trap, I play Heavy Storm **(Spell)** to destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field;

3. Tytannial attack!"

Tytannial, Princess of Camellia's attack inflicted 2800 points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Malik Ishtar LP: 3600**

**Natsuki Ohta LP: 2800**

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I play Archfiend Soldier **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1500) **in attack mode;

2. I play Swords of Revealing Light **(Spell)** to stop you from attacking for three turns;

3. I end my turn with a card face down."

**::Natsuki:: (**Swords of Revealing Light, Turn: _1_**)**

"I draw;

1. I summon Lord Poison in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down."

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I summon Grand Tiki Elder **(Dark/Fiend/4 ATK/1500 DEF/800)** in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down."

**::Natsuki::** **(**Swords of Revealing Light, Turn: _2_**)**

"I draw;

1. I summon Botanical Lion **(Earth/Plant/Effect/4 ATK/1600 DEF/2000)** in attack mode;

2. Botanical Lion's attack increases three hundred points for every Plant Sub-Type monster I control excluding itself (**ATK/2100**);

3. I end my turn."

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice Grand Tiki Elder and Archfiend Soldier to summon Masked Beast – Death Guardius **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/8 ATK/3300 DEF/2500)** in attack mode;

2. Masked Beast – Death Guardius attack!"

"I activate Wall of Thorns **(Trap)** when you attack a Plant monster on my side of the field I can activate this card to destroy all attack position monsters on your side of the field."

"I counter with Book of Moon **(Quick Play/Spell)** to flip Masked Beast – Death Guardius face down in defence mode cancelling the effect of Wall of Thorns."

**::Natsuki:: (**Swords of Revealing Light, Turn: _3_**)**

"I draw;

1. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny **(Trap)** to move the turn count of this duel forward by one ending the effect of Swords;

2. Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, attack!"

"This is finished, I activate Mirror Force **(Trap)** to destroy all your attack position monsters."

**::Malik::**

"I draw;

1. I flip Masked Beast – Death Guardius into face up attack position;

2. Masked Beast attack!"

Masked Beast – Death Guardius's attack inflicted **3300** points of direct damage to the opponent.

**Malik Ishtar LP: 3600**

**Natsuki Ohta LP: 0**

Natsuki stumbled backwards as Masked Beast's attack hit her square in the chest. She glared at Malik as she coughed and spluttered. Akuma jumped down from the platform and place a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "A fair effort my apprentice but Malik was raised from birth as a duellist. He is almost on par with our most hated enemy, Yugi Mutou."

Malik bowed his head, "Thank you."

Akuma smiled, "Our work has just begun we're building a new world, set aside your differences and join me."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
